


drop dead (gorgeous)

by starryboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: Jeno's Guide To Surviving The Supernatural World.1. Don't accidentally get bitten by a vampire.2. Don't invite a faerie into your home, they will come by whenever they feel like it, and steal your best friend. (Along with every shiny knick knack they find.)3. Don't let yourself or your boyfriend fall for the cute warlock and adorable werewolf you meet along the way.4. Don't, under any circumstances, disregard these rules.





	drop dead (gorgeous)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really proud of this fic and i hope you guys enjoy it!

Jeno’s life went to shit the second Jaemin found him cowering in a corner of the living room of their shared apartment covered in his own blood. He doesn’t really know how he got home, the last thing he can remember is taking a shortcut through the woods to get home faster. Jeno’s eyes are unfocused, watching Jaemin’s lips as they move but not being able to make out what he’s saying, and he’s so _so_ thirsty.

“Jeno? Jeno, baby, are you hurt? What happened? What is this?” Jeno’s hearing slowly comes back and everything’s so loud, the kitchen lights on the other side of the room hurt his eyes, and he just wants everything to stop. 

“What is what?” Jeno asks, his voice scratchy and hoarse. _Water, please_ he thinks but isn’t able to voice. He attempts to push Jaemin away but it feels like all the strength in his body has drained out of him.

Jaemin’s looking at him with teary eyes, hands pulling at his wet shirt. They’re red when he pulls them away, and Jeno’s oddly hypnotized at the sight of his own blood. Jaemin picks up a small piece of leaf and presents it to him. Jeno grabs his shaky hands to stabilize them, eyes fighting to focus on the writing.

 _I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him_ , the words written on it read. _I’ll check up on you in a couple days and bring you something to drink_. The note signs off with a shakily written _Chenle_ and Jeno throws it across the room. 

He swallows hard. “I’m fine, I think.” Jeno drags a finger through the blood pooling on his shoulder and stares. A tiny part of him wants to taste it, but the more rational and freaked out part of him quickly wipes it off onto his jeans. “Can I—Water. Please.”

Jaemin nods, eyeing him worriedly, before getting up and sprinting towards the kitchen. Jeno slumps back against the wall once he leaves, prying at the edges of his memory to try and remember what happened, and who this mysterious Chenle guy is. He can’t remember anything and he slams his elbow against the wall behind him out of frustration.

“Jeno, don’t do that, please,” Jaemin says, handing him a water bottle. Jeno downs it in record time, though it does little to quench his thirst. When he meets Jaemin’s eyes his breath catches in his throat, the worry so obvious in them—because of him—makes Jeno want to throw up.

He grabs Jaemin’s hands, mixing the dried blood on them with the fresh blood on his own. “I’m sorry. Can we go sleep? I’m tired.”

“Of course love, let me get a washcloth and clean you up,” Jaemin says, distress still clear in his eyes. Jeno watches with unfocused eyes as he disappears into the hallway, ears somehow picking up on the sounds of him rifling through their linens. He drops his head into his hands when the sound of running water gets to be too much, until it stops and Jaemin’s walking back into the living room, wet washcloth in hand. 

He cleans the blood off gently, the confusion evident on his face when he tugs Jeno’s shirt off and sees no wounds. Soon all traces of blood are gone from Jeno’s body, the only evidence being his destroyed shirt, and Jaemin’s hoisting him up and leading him to their bedroom. 

Jaemin tucks him in, presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, and exhales nervously. Jeno doesn’t have time to think before he falls into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

Jeno’s walking through the woods next to the school holding an ice pack against his jaw when he hears a twig snap behind him. He whips his head around, trying to find the source of the noise. 

“You really didn’t learn from the last time you were in these woods?” Jeno turns back around and becomes face to face with a kid he’s never seen before. The boy looks younger than him; soft looking blonde hair curling at the ends, curious eyes looking into Jeno’s own, and are his ears _pointed_ —”Hey, are you okay?” he asks, reaching a hand up to touch the ice pack, pulling away quickly at the cold.

Jeno takes a step back. “I’m—I’m fine. Who are you?” 

The strange boy nervously pushes his hair behind his ear, and yes, they are definitely pointed. “I’m Chenle.” 

“Oh,” Jeno says, staring at the boy— _Chenle_. “You were there that night?” Chenle opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. His eyes well up with tears and Jeno’s afraid of the answer to his next question. “What _happened?_ ”

Chenle shakes his head. “We shouldn’t talk about it here. Can we go to your apartment?” Jeno nods slowly and Chenle wipes at his eyes, nodding at him to lead the way. 

 

 

Jaemin isn’t home when Jeno leads Chenle into the apartment, which he’s incredibly grateful for. He gestures for Chenle to take a seat on the couch and he complies, sitting down while Jeno drops his bag off in the bedroom. When he comes back Chenle’s nowhere to be found. Jeno’s resigned to thinking that he hallucinated the entire thing until he hears movement in the front hallway.

“Who… Who’s this?” Chenle asks when Jeno walks up to him. He points at Jaemin in a picture of the both of them. Jeno smiles, remembering the day it was taken. 

It’s a picture Jeno’s mother took of the two of them before she passed away their junior year of high school. They’re sitting on the couch of his childhood home living room, Jaemin’s arms wrapped around his waist, smiling brightly at the camera. It’s a favorite of Jeno’s which is why even after all the new and—in Jaemin’s opinion—better photos they’ve taken it’s stayed in its place in the hallway; the first thing people see before they enter the living room, a look into how happy Jeno and Jaemin are together. 

“That’s my boyfriend, Jaemin,” Jeno says, watching Chenle as a new round of tears well up in his eyes. 

Chenle sniffles. “I am _so_ sorry.”

“ _For what?_ ” Jeno says urgently, placing a hand on Chenle’s shoulder. “What happened that night Chenle?” 

Chenle ignores Jeno’s questions. “The woods are usually safe, I promise. We keep them safe, but that night.” 

“Chenle, please,” Jeno says, desperately looking for an answer. 

“That night. Doyoung called, he told us there was a rogue heading our direction, so we set up patrols to watch. But we were too late,” Chenle says, puffy eyes staring into Jeno’s own. 

Jeno shakes his head in confusion. “What does that mean, a rogue? And who’s Doyoung?”

“Oh don’t worry you’ll meet him soon, he runs the largest clan in town,” Chenle looks away from his eyes, turning back like he’s been burned when he makes eye contact with the picture of Jaemin and him. 

“Clan? Wha—”

“Vamps always stick together. They kinda have to, you know, to survive,” Chenle breathes out, a seriousness to his words that Jeno hasn’t seen yet, and it chills him to his bones. 

“What do you mean by vamps,” Jeno says as clearly as he can, speaking slowly and surely.

“I’m sorry Jeno, I was too late to stop him, but this doesn’t have to be a bad thing! You’ll meet a whole bunch of new friends, and you’re immortal now! Being immortal is sorta fun,” Chenle says, nodding his head along with his words.

Chenle’s words finally sink in. Vampire. Chenle’s saying he’s a vampire, but that’s impossible. Vampires aren’t real, but neither are pointy-eared pretty boys that live in the forest; and yet here Chenle is, red, puffy eyes trying not to well up with more tears. This is too much for Jeno to handle right now. 

“Get out.”

Chenle’s smile falters. “What?”

“Get out of my house, please,” Jeno says, voice breaking.

Chenle takes a step back, refusing to make eye contact with Jeno. “Okay… I understand that this is difficult to hear so I’ll leave you alone for now. I’ll leave some blood in your fridge for when you get hungry.”

Jeno watches as the strange boy walks out the door, eyes unfocused, brain refusing to process what just happened. This can’t be real, none of this. Jeno closes his eyes and counts to ten, getting up from the couch when he’s finished.

 

 

Jeno can’t believe he’s actually considering this. 

The door to the fridge is open, Jeno resting against the counter on the other side of the room, staring at the six-pack of juice boxes Chenle left him that day. He stares at the cartons and feels a pull in his stomach, some primal feeling deep down inside of him begging him to just take a sip. Jeno rushes forward, shutting the door before he can do something stupid, and turns around, sliding down to sit on the floor.

Jeno holds his head in his hands, forcing himself to take deep breaths. When he lifts his head up he notices how shaky his hands are, and his vision blurs at the edges, his hunger making it impossible to focus. For the past couple of days Jeno’s been _starving_ , no strength to be found, all of his energy making a run for it. Along with his sanity since he’s seriously considering listening to the weird kid he found in the forest claiming he’s a vampire. 

It was completely ridiculous, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t freak him out a bit. Chenle’s explanation would explain a lot of things: like him being covered in blood that night, his newfound hunger and sensitivity to light. 

(Last night he asked Jaemin if he could pick the restaurant for their weekly date night—Jaemin usually picks and Jeno is usually happy with his choices, but even more happy at the excited look on his face every time they go someplace new. Jaemin had agreed, a surprised but excited look on his face, and Jeno felt guilty for a moment because of his true intentions. 

Jeno stopped feeling guilty the second he shoved a garlic breadstick in his mouth and swallowed with no difficulty whatsoever. If that isn’t proof he isn’t a vampire then Jeno doesn’t know what is.)

Garlic bread adventures aside, Jeno’s still hungry, even after eating so much food last night he felt like he was going to explode. This is his last ditch attempt at solving the problem, because it’s beginning to affect his life in more ways than one. He can’t concentrate, Jaemin keeps looking at him worriedly, and he’s just tired of feeling like this. 

Jeno sighs, throwing away his pride—and his sanity—and opens the fridge again. The juice boxes stare at him mockingly. He closes his eyes and counts to ten. Jeno rips open the packaging, and picks up one of them. 

He cocks his head to the side, staring at the box scrutinizingly. It doesn’t _look_ like there’s blood in it, aside from the cartoon vampire smiling up at him from the side of the carton. Jeno’s eyes focus on the drawings fangs and suddenly feels a sharp pain in his mouth. He drops the carton in surprise and gasps when it explodes on impact. 

Red replaces the white on the cabinets, splattering on them like a high schooler’s art project. Jeno stares in shock before something takes over him. He spins around dizzyingly fast, grabbing another carton, stabbing the straw into the hole. In a trance, he lifts the box up to his mouth and closes his lips around the straw.

It’s like his stomach sings when he takes that first sip. 

All the tiredness and hunger leaks out of his body, strength and energy replacing them. A tear slips from his eye, trailing down his cheek. Jeno sinks back onto the floor, forgetting about the puddle of blood. When he finishes the drink he grabs for another one, and then another one, and then another one; until he’s finished all of them.

He drags a finger through the pool of blood and brings it up to his mouth, sucking on the finger until there’s nothing left. 

 

 

Jaemin finds him sitting in a pool of blood in the middle of their kitchen, eyes glazed over, a finger in his mouth. It feels so much like that night that Jeno thinks the universe is laughing at him. Jaemin sets the grocery bags on the counter, taking in the sight in front of him.

“Jeno. Explain. Now.”

 

 

Jeno hasn’t let go of Jaemin’s hand since they got out of the car. It’s really the only thing keeping him sane right now. His head hurts from all the information he learned today, but at least Jaemin doesn’t think he’s crazy. Jeno feels like his whole life has been ripped away from him, and he’s glad that Jaemin seems to be the only normal part of it that’s stayed unchanged. 

(“I think I know someone who can help,” Jaemin says after Jeno tells him everything.

Jeno hugs himself, still terrified. “What?”

“You remember that kid in my sociology class that worked on a project with once?” Jeno nods his head and Jaemin continues. “Well, I kinda spilled my coffee on the project once it was done and he got super mad, and then like magicked it away? He made me promise not to tell anyone.”

“Oh…”)

Jaemin knocks three times with the hand that Jeno isn’t holding in a death grip, smiling reassuringly at him. There’s a beat of silence before the door is thrown open by one of the prettiest boys Jeno’s ever seen. He’s right up there with Jaemin, and Jaemin is _definitely_ the prettiest boy he’s ever seen.

“What the fuck do you want,” pretty boy spits out, glaring at Jaemin, until he spots Jeno. He narrows his eyes at Jeno like he’s scanning him, trying to figure out what he is. “Vampire.” Jeno shifts to hide slightly behind Jaemin. Pretty boy gasps. “Baby vampire.”

He ushers them inside, going on and on about how long it’s been since he met a new vamp. Apparently the last one he met was named Jungwoo and, in his own words, _a fucking handful, let me tell you_. The boy— _Warlock, I’m a warlock. Not a witch. People in this area didn’t really like witches_ —calms down once he sees the terrified look on Jeno’s face. 

“I’m Renjun,” he says, holding a hand out for Jeno to shake. He’s sobered up suddenly and it makes Jeno feel a million times better. “And I can tell that this is a new development. I will try to help you as best as I can.” 

Jeno sighs in relief. “Thank you, this is all very overwhelming.”

“I get that. Have you had anything to drink recently? You’ll need it, especially since you’re a baby,” Renjun says, unnervingly calm about the situation, but Jeno assumes that he’s done this before. 

“Yeah, I had some earlier. I’m kinda out though,” Jeno says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s suddenly embarrassed by the kitchen scene, though he knows he has no reason to be; Jaemin would never make fun of him for something like that, but there’s an urge in Jeno to impress this pretty boy that seems so sure of himself. 

Renjun’s eyes flick down to Jaemin’s hand on his thigh, looking back up just as quickly. “That’s okay! I have some here, you can take that home, and I’ll let Doyoung know about you so he can reach out to you.”

“Doyoung, that name sounds familiar,” Jeno says, wracking his brain to try and figure out why. “Oh! Chenle said something about him,” he adds a beat later, smiling at Jaemin, who smiles back.

Renjun’s smile turns fond. “You’re that vamp. Chenle was really worried about you. He’s sorta… sheltered so that night scared him a lot.”

Jeno flinches. “Yeah. Do you have his number or something? I was kinda mean to him and I want to apologize.”

“Of course,” Renjun says, pulling a piece of paper out of thin air and writing Chenle’s number on it. “Though you should be warned that if you let him into your home once you’re basically inviting him over whenever he wants.”

Jaemin speaks up for the first time since they sat down. “I thought vampires were the ones that needed permission to come into someone’s home.”

Renjun smiles at him and both Jeno and Jaemin’s breath catches in their throats. “That sorta lost effect a couple centuries ago, so you don’t really need it. Chenle’s just… clingy.” The way he says it makes it seem like not that much of a bad thing. 

The rest of the conversation goes smoothly, Renjun giving him a mini rundown on the workings of the supernatural ‘Shadow World’ of Boston. By the time they leave Jeno’s armed with the newfound knowledge of so many things that should scare the shit out of him and another six-pack of blood cartons. 

Jaemin thanks Renjun profusely, who looks at him with amusement in his eyes. Jeno shakes Renjun’s hand again when he sees them out, internally laughing at the surprised look it brings out of him. He doesn’t mind the idea of having to see Renjun again, Jeno decides as he watches Jaemin and him complain about their sociology professor. 

Jeno takes a deep breath once they’re both in Jaemin’s beat up Volkswagen. For the first time in weeks he feels content, like he knows everything about himself, and it’s one of the best feelings he’s ever felt. Jaemin takes his hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth to press a gentle kiss to his knuckles before starting the car and starting them on their way back to their apartment. 

They’re twenty minutes away from their apartment—the clock on Jaemin’s dash reading 10:58—when Jeno realizes he has a history paper due at midnight. 

 

 

It’s two in the morning when Jeno hears a knock on his door. He’s up studying for chemistry test and his eyes are burning. Jeno welcomes the distraction, deciding that even if his guest is a serial killer they’ll have a pretty difficult time doing any damage. When he opens the door he sees that the hallway light is out, and it really doesn’t do anything to refute the serial killer angle. Someone clears their throat and Jeno’s eyes strain trying to make out the person in front of him.

He steps closer towards Jeno, allowing the light from the apartment to hit him, and Jeno swallows hard. The man’s sharp eyes catch his attention first, how it seems as though he never blinks. He’s wearing a tailored black suit, the silver chains strung along the front gleam in the moonlight that filters through the open door behind Jeno. 

“Are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to invite an old man in?”

Jeno blinks. “You’re not an old man.”

The stranger laughs, pushing past Jeno, heading towards the living room. He raises an eyebrow at the mess of papers and textbooks on the floor and Jeno rushes to clean them up, wanting to impress the man for some reason. “I am, Jeno. I may not look like one, but immortality does have its perks.” Jeno freezes, head turning to look at the man lounging on his couch. 

“Are you Doyoung?” Jeno asks, getting his answer in the form of Doyoung’s pleased smile. “You’re not going to kill me, right?”

The corners of Doyoung’s lips turn up, though it’s obvious he’s trying not to smile. “You’re already dead.”

“Oh… Right. Yeah. Already dead.”

Doyoung’s face softens. “Still coming to terms with that?” Jeno nods sheepishly. “That’s okay. It’s a hard thing to deal with. How have you been? Renjun told me you two met.”

“Uh- Yeah, I met Renjun,” Jeno, in his sleep deprived state, can’t stop his face from burning up at the thought of the warlock. “I’ve been good.”

“That’s good. Are you free Friday night? I think it’d be good to introduce you to the rest of the clan, you’ll need them,” Doyoung says, pulling a phone out of his pants pocket. 

“Yeah I’m free.”

Doyoung hands him the phone, the new contact page already open. “Alright, give me your number and I’ll text you details.”

Doyoung leans forward to place a hand on Jeno’s thigh. “I’m not going to sit here and lie to you saying this will be easy, because it won’t. Just know that I am here for you, if you have any questions or problems you can talk to me, I’ll always be there to listen.”

Jeno tears up, and in the morning he’ll blame it on the lack of sleep, but right now he’s thankful. He nods, letting Doyoung know he understands, but can’t bring himself to say anything out loud. It’s enough for Doyoung, who pats Jeno on the shoulder before slipping out of the front door. 

 

 

Doyoung’s text leads him to an abandoned hotel on the outskirts of town. Jaemin had offered to come with him, for moral support, but after meeting Doyoung he realized that he’s going to have to learn to do things by himself, because one day he won’t have Jaemin to lean on. Doyoung’s waiting for him at the front doors, black hair down in his eyes, a different black suit on tonight, making him look like a senior business student he’d see on campus. 

“Hello,” Doyoung says, then looks Jeno up and down after he notices his shaking hands. “Are you nervous?”

Jeno wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans. “Kinda? Meeting new people is hard for me.”

“It’ll be okay, I’ve told them to behave,” Doyoung says, smiling at him. It doesn’t do much to calm Jeno’s nerves, but it makes him feel a tiny bit better that he’s at least trying. “How are you doing on blood?”

“I’m uh—I’m good,” Jeno says. Doyoung nods his head and types something into his phone.

Doyoung looks back up after a moment. “That’s good. I’ll still give you some more when you leave. You can never have enough blood. Also, your teeth will come in soon, so be on the watch for that”

Jeno sighs, realizing how pathetic he’s acting. “Sorry for being so… lame about this.”

Doyoung shakes his head, placing his hand on Jeno’s arm. “You’re not lame, just scared. Which is understandable, vampires can be pretty overbearing.”

Jeno thinks about going in there and being surrounded by strangers—vampires—he’s met before that are probably centuries old and way more powerful and dangerous than himself. He knows that Doyoung’s their leader and that everything he says is law, but he’s still terrified that someone will steal him away from the crowd and either kill him or worse—haze him. 

Doyoung seems to sense his fear. “We don’t have to go in right now if you’re not ready. Take as much time as you need.”

He nods, thankful that Doyoung is so understanding, and works on evening out his breathing. Jeno thinks about Jaemin and how excited he was for Jeno (Jaemin hugs him from behind as he reads Doyoung’s texts aloud, “This is so great Jeno! You get to meet people like you and make new friends!) Oh God—is he even allowed to say that anymore?—he really loves that boy.

Jeno smiles to himself, thinking about Jaemin. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asks, eyebrow raised at how quickly Jeno’s demeanor changed. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

 

The Moonlight Hotel was built sometime in the 1930’s and condemned in the early 2000’s. No human has stepped foot in it in almost two decades, city officials having described it as ‘falling apart’ and ‘too dangerous to go in’ which is why the property hasn’t been sold or attempted to be renovated since then. That’s not the truth though, the hotel is quite lavish, but it’s occupants aren’t travelling business executives or celebrities. Boston’s largest vampire clan have claimed it as their home, and well, it’s not like the humans of the city can say no, considering vampires are very persuasive. 

It still freaks Jeno out, especially the foreboding aura it gives off, but it’s not so bad once you walk in the front door. 

Doyoung meets him in the lobby every time he drops by, which is quite frequent nowadays because he’s bored and enjoys the company of the few acquaintances he’s made in the clan. Jeno’s thankful that Doyoung seems to have taken a liking to him, it makes it easier to text the elder whenever he has a question, he doesn’t like feeling like he’s bothering anyone. 

“You’re low on blood?” Doyoung asks when he gets in earshot, which is really anywhere from one to ten feet away, but Jeno’s still getting used to that, so he plays it safe and waits until Jeno’s in human earshot. 

“Yeah,” Jeno says, sheepishly pushing his bangs out of his eyes. 

Doyoung smiles fondly at him. “Follow me.”

He talks Jeno’s ear off as they walk, telling him about the meeting he just had with the Unseelies. (“Sicheng hasn’t changed in the five years since I’ve last seen him,” Doyoung tells him as they walk down the third floor, shaking his head.) Apparently Jeno’s mere existence offends them, and he makes a note to avoid them at all costs.

Doyoung’s rifling through a fridge in room 312 when four people Jeno’s never scene before in his life walk through the door. They smell like wet dog, and Jeno can’t get the smell out of his nose when he recognizes it.

“So this is your new recruit,” the tall one in front says. He’s intimidating and alarms go off in Jeno’s brain. 

Doyoung stands up from where he was kneeling in front of the mini fridge. “What are you doing here.”

“Wanted to see how the rogue situation is being handled,” he says, crossing his arms. His voice in nonchalant with an undertone of anger. 

“It’s been handled, now leave.”

“Is getting an innocent human bitten really your idea of ‘handled’?” Jeno’s attention turns to one of the other boys. His breath catches in his throat as he gets a quick look at the pretty boy before his attention is forced back towards Doyoung. 

“It wasn’t the wanted outcome but it’s been handled,” Doyoung says, more forcefully than before. “Johnny, please. If anyone should be in my home arguing about this with me it should be the Seelies, after all it happened in their forest.”

“Who said we were arguing?”

Doyoung points to the pretty one. “He looks like he wants a fight.”

Their leader—Johnny, Jeno assumes—gently pushes him away. “I’m sorry about him. He just... understands how much damage being thrown into this world does to a person.”

Doyoung looks at the angry boy before looking back at him. “Jeno, why don’t you show him around?”

Jeno freezes, all the eyes in the room turning to look at him. “Doyoung I don’t know my way around this place.”

“That’s okay, I’ll find you two later,” Doyoung says, patting him on the back. “This is your chance to make a friend, kid, take it.”

 

 

Jeno remembers how horrible he is at small talk about five seconds after he leaves the room, the werewolf trailing after him. 

“Uh—” Jeno says smartly, getting a good look at the boy for the first time. 

There’s remnants of black eyeliner smudged at the corners of his eyes, flicking out towards the end, a coppery brown eyeshadow underneath his eyes, drawing Jeno’s focus to them. His lips are full and pouty, turning up in a smirk when he notices Jeno’s eyes flick down to them. His outfit is nothing special, just an oversized white tee shirt and black jeans, but he looks good. He looks like someone Jaemin would hang around with at the skatepark, and Jeno’s intrigued by his boyish charm. 

“Are you going to ask what my name is or are you just going to stand there and check me out?” 

Jeno’s eyes widen. “I wasn’t checking you out.”

“Sure you weren’t,” he says, picking at the skin around his nails disinterestedly, “My name’s Donghyuck.”

“I’m Jeno.”

Donghyuck hums, eyes still focused on his nails. “Cool.”

Jeno pauses not really knowing how to continue the conversation. And because of that, he panics. “How do you know how much damage being thrown into this world does to someone?” he blurts out, immediately regretting it when Donghyuck looks up at him with fire in his eyes.

“I wasn’t born a werewolf Jeno,” Donghyuck says, the same tone he used when he spoke to Doyoung earlier. 

“Oh... I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck shrugs and goes back to picking at his nails. “It’s fine, I’m over it. Johnny’s been good to me these past couple of years. The pack is my family.” 

It’s not fine, Jeno can tell that reminiscing hurts, so he tries to change the subject. “Who were the other guys with you?”

“Yukhei and Mark. Usually I refuse to go anywhere with them, but I was hoping I’d get to meet you,” Donghyuck runs a hand through his already messy hair as he talks, eyeing his surroundings. 

“Why do you refuse to go places with them?” Jeno asks, and then backtracks. “Wait... Why did you want to meet me?”

Donghyuck huffs out a laugh. “They’re in the honeymoon phase. And I want to be friends.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, how old are you, like eighteen? You need friends in this world to survive, especially friends that know what it’s like,” Donghyuck says, voice turning serious, eyes staring into Jeno’s own. 

“Were you attacked like me?” Jeno asks, voice quiet, scared he’s crossed the line again. 

“Yeah….I was thirteen. My parents weren’t the nicest, they didn’t even bat an eyelash when I disappeared. I was out walking the streets at night, in hindsight it wasn’t the safest thing to do but, anything to get out of my house.”

Goosebumps appear on Jeno’s arms. “That’s horrible.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “It was life, until I was attacked. Johnny found me, he explained what had happened. God knows how he managed it, I was terrified and tried to run every chance I could. He offered me a place to stay, and well... ”

“I’m glad you found a family, an actual family,” Jeno says, placing a hand on Donghyuck’s arm.

“Thanks Jeno. What about you, got any family?” Donghyuck asks, eyes flicking down to Jeno’s hand. 

Jeno pulls it away, cheeks heating up. “I have Jaemin and Jisung and their families, but both of my parents are dead.”

“That sucks,” Donghyuck says, looking at Jeno with a blank expression on his face. 

“Yeah,” Jeno’s about to add something when Johnny walks up to them.

“Donghyuck, time to go,” Johnny says, Mark and Yukhei trailing after him. Doyoung follows them closely, smiling at Jeno when he catches his eye. 

Donghyuck pouts. “Do I have to.”

“I’m sure Doyoung and Jeno were in the middle of something important, we shouldn’t waste any more of their time,” Johnny says, eyes flicking over to Doyoung. 

“I was just getting more blood.” Jeno’s phone dings in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Jaemin. “Actually, I have to go.”

Doyoung furrows his brow. “Everything okay?”

Jeno nods. “Jaemin’s going crazy studying, needs me for moral support,” he says, pushing his phone back into his pocket. 

“Tell him I said hi,” Doyoung says, and then turns his attention to the werewolves. “I’m glad we resolved this situation. If you ever need help or anything, Johnny, you have my number.”

“Thank you Doyoung, sorry we barged in here,” Johnny says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Doyoung shakes his head. “No worries.”

Johnny looks pointedly at Donghyuck who raises his hands in surrender, walking over to join the group. He winks at Jeno before turning around to lead the group out. He stops when he reaches the door and spins around, running back to Jeno. “What’s your number? I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to be friends.” He has his phone out in his hand, and his eyes are hopeful.

“Unlock it and I’ll make a new contact,” Jeno says, grabbing the phone when Donghyuck does as he asks. He enters his number under _baby vamp jeno_ along with a cat emoji and hands the phone back.

“Baby vamp Jeno,” Donghyuck reads, “cute.” Johnny yells back at him to hurry up before Jeno can respond. “Bye Jeno!” he says and then runs off.

“Bye,” Jeno calls after him, voice too quiet for him to hear. 

Doyoung’s smirking at him when he turns around. “Told you you’d make a friend.”

Jeno glares at him, grabs the blood cartons Doyoung offers him, and makes his way out of the hotel. 

 

 

Jeno wakes up in the worst pain he’s felt since this whole vampire thing started. He’s been feeling some pain in his jaw for a couple weeks now, but this, this is by far the worst it’s been. Jeno groans, a string of drool dropping from his mouth when he opens it, and curls in on himself, raising a hand to hold his jaw. 

Jaemin wakes up after a couple incessant pokes from Jeno, turning around to face him as he rubs at his eyes. “What’s wrong baby?” If Jeno were in the right state of mind he’d probably relish in Jaemin’s morning voice, but he can barely think he’s in so much pain.

He pulls Jaemin closer to him, burying his face in his chest, and moans in pain. Jaemin brings a hand up to pet his hair and it should make Jeno feel better, but it doesn’t. “Hurts, Nana.”

“What hurts?” Jaemin asks, pulling Jeno away from his chest to inspect his face. 

Jeno sniffs. “My mouth.”

“Oh, your teeth must be coming in. Doyoung said it would happen sometime soon,” Jaemin says, pouting at Jeno’s pain.

“Make it stop.”

“Okay Jeno, let me see what I can do.” After five minutes of Jaemin scrolling through different baby care websites he presses a kiss to Jeno’s forehead and gets up. He comes back with a wet washcloth and hands it to Jeno. “Suck on it.”

Jeno lifts to washcloth into his mouth and does as he’s told. It alleviates some of the pain, but it’s not enough. Jaemin runs his hand through Jeno’s hair, whispering sweet words to help soothe him. “Can you stay home with me today?” Jeno says around the rag with great difficulty.

“Yeah baby, I’ll stay with you. I’ll try and think of better things to help you pain too.” Jaemin says, and Jeno’s filled with so much love in that moment, so he lurches forward and wraps his arms around Jaemin, not caring about the wet spot the washcloth will leave on his shirt. “Okay Jeno, try and get some more sleep if you can.”

Jeno nods into his chest, trying to focus on the warmth of Jaemin against him instead of the pain in his mouth. It works, and before Jeno knows it he’s falling back asleep.

 

 

Jaemin’s gone when Jeno wakes up, a note saying he went to the store on the nightstand. Jeno pouts and then flinches when a sharp pain in his mouth demands his attention. This is by far the worst part of being a vampire, Jeno decides as he reaches for his phone with the intention to google more ways to help his pain. He find it after awhile, and makes his way to the kitchen after deciding that maybe some aspirin will help.

Jeno grabs a glass from the cabinet and fills it with ice and then water, hoping to get it as cold as possible, because every website he’s looked at says that cold is the best way to help. He takes his aspirin and curls up on the couch, making sure the glass is close enough to grab. Jeno runs his tongue along his top row of teeth, reading through yet another website about teething.

 _If the teeth haven’t come in yet, you can let your baby gnaw on your finger_ , the website reads, and Jeno pauses. The general consensus of all the articles Jeno’s read agree that chewing on something helps, and since Jeno refuses to buy a pacifier his fingers are really his only option. 

Jeno tests the waters, pushing his index and middle fingers past his lips, gently sucking. He’s always enjoyed the times Jaemin lets him suck on his fingers during less innocent situations, but this is different. Jeno bites down and sighs when the ache in his gums lessen. He closes his eyes and leans back against the couch, getting lost in the feeling.

 

 

Jaemin finds him like that, eyes closed, a blissed out expression on his face, and drool dripping down his chin. 

“Hey baby,” Jaemin says, forcing Jeno’s attention away from his fingers and onto him. “I bought a sippy cup, which seems stupid, but we can fill it up with ice water and you can chew on it.”

“I love you,” Jeno says, fingers still in his mouth. His words come out muffled, and the look of pure adoration that makes its way onto Jaemin’s face makes Jeno feel warm. 

Jaemin rips open the packaging, grabbing Jeno’s glass of water, and pours it into the sippy cup. “I love you more, and please be careful with the whole biting thing. I don’t want you to hurt yourself when your teeth come in. 

“I will, I promise,” Jeno says, pulling his spit covered fingers out of his mouth, wiping them on Jaemin’s sweats. He makes grabby hands for the cup and Jaemin hands it too him, smiling at the happy expression on Jeno’s face when he takes a sip. “Can we go cuddle now?”

Jaemin laughs. “Yeah, of course.”

 

 

The sippy cup filled with cold water mixed with aspirin and Jaemin letting him gnaw on his fingers help for a little while, until Jeno’s in so much pain it takes all of his energy to stop himself from crying. Jaemin’s getting increasingly more worried, and at this point Jeno regrets ever stepping foot in that damn forest. Even worse, he’s grumpy. So fucking grumpy. Every flash of light and noise anywhere near him sends him into a hissy fit in his head. 

Jaemin’s even started to annoy him from where the younger’s sitting across from him on the couch, laptop open to his notes as he studies, smiling at him like he’s a newborn baby every time he looks up to see Jeno pouting at him with his fingers in his mouth. 

“I hate you,” Jeno says after the third time in five minutes Jaemin looks at him just to turn away and laugh. The fingers in his mouth make it impossible for his words to hurt as much as he wants, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t continue to suck on them even if they aren’t doing anything to help.

“Okay Jeno,” Jaemin sets him laptop down onto the coffee table, “but seriously, are you alright?” Jeno shakes his head and Jaemin sighs. “I’ll call Renjun and see if he has anything that would help.”

Jeno finally pulls the fingers out of his mouth, cringing at the sharp pain he feels in his gums. He turns to focus on the slight blush on Jaemin’s cheeks as he types out a text to Renjun. “You two talk a lot lately.”

“He’s… cool,” Jaemin says, blush worsening.

Jeno smiles, Jaemin’s demeanor reminds him of himself when he had a crush on Jaemin; the texting, the cute smile on his face whenever he’s brought up, it’s not unlike someone with a crush. He should probably not be as amused by this development as he is, but Jeno knows that Jaemin loves him no matter what—as evidenced by the reason they met Renjun in the first place. 

“Aw, do you have a little crush on Renjun?” Jeno says, teasing the younger. 

Jaemin clenches his jaw, his entire appearance changing at the words. “He’s immortal Jeno.”

Jeno freezes. “So am I.” 

Jaemin looks up at him, guilt clear in his eyes. Jeno watches as he struggles to find the right words when his phone dings. He gets up from his spot on the couch and plucks the phone right out of Jaemin’s hand.

“Go ahead and come over, I can make a potion to help relieve the pain,” Jeno reads off, typing _okay!_ as a response and sending it. An odd feeling pokes at his chest when Renjun replies with _can’t wait to see the both of you! it’s been awhile, i missed you guys_. He drops the phone onto the couch next to Jaemin. “I’m gonna go get changed, give me five minutes.”

 

 

A man Jeno has never seen before in his life opens the door when they arrive at Renjun’s. He still has his fingers in his mouth, sad eyes flicking to look at Jaemin periodically. He’s keeping his distance from Jeno, shoulders slumped, refusing to even look at him. It’s odd. Jaemin’s never acted this way about anything, a look of something akin to shame burned bright in his eyes the one time Jeno managed to catch them in the car. 

“Oh… Hello! You’re baby vamp and you’re pretty boy, right?” He says, pointing at Jeno and then Jaemin before opening the door wider, ushering them inside. “Renjun talks about you two a lot!”

The apartment looks different from the last time they were here. It’s a bit more messy, an opened but full suitcase sits against the far wall, a glass jar filled with something Jeno can’t quite make out sitting in it. There’s a browned leaf stuck to the wall by a small knife, a patch of glitter on the floor in front of it. Shades of dark blue and brown shimmer in the sunlight. 

“They’re both pretty boys!” Renjun shouts from somewhere in the apartment. Jeno smiles, pleased, and unconsciously pats down his hair, hoping it isn’t too much of a mess that it makes Renjun revoke his statement. Jaemin’s face flushes as well. He raises a hand to press against his cheek and pulls it away like he’s been burned, anger flashing in his eyes. Jeno raises his eyebrows at his behavior, sighing in exasperation when Jaemin refuses to meet his eyes. 

Instead of dwelling on Jaemin’s odd behavior he turns to the stranger. His blonde hair is swept up off of his forehead, intimidating aura being dampened by his kind eyes and dimples. He’s dressed in what Jeno refers to as ‘ _warlock garb_ ’, the fancy clothes he’s seen Renjun wear when he has a customer come and he needs to play his role. The outfit is more elaborate than anything Jeno’s ever seen Renjun wear, which makes him think that maybe he’s higher in authority than Renjun. Jeno’s not quite sure if his assumption that fancier clothes equals more power is correct, but there’s a glint in his eyes that makes Jeno feel like he has no idea how powerful this man is. 

“Hi,” Jeno says, suddenly shy at the fact that he’s an eighteen year old boy sucking on his own fingers. He quickly pulls them out, wiping them discreetly on Jaemin’s sleeve. He jumps in shock at the unexpected touch, and Jeno has to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. “My mouth hurts,” he says sheepishly, spurred on by the soft look on his face.

“Hello, Renjun’s working on something to help you with that. I’m Kun.”

Renjun takes that exact moment to walk into the living room. “Good afternoon Jeno, Jaemin,” he turns to Jeno, sparkles in his eyes, and a vial filled with a cool blue liquid in his hand “Here you go! Just put a couple drops on your tongue whenever you feel pain and it should work to alleviate some of the pain.”

“Thank you,” Jeno says, grabbing the vial out of Renjun’s hand. He helps him open it and drip some into his mouth, Jaemin watching them closely from where he’s standing too far away from Jeno for his liking. Jeno plays it up, touching Renjun’s bicep and smiling sweetly at him in the hopes of getting a reaction out of Jaemin. He succeeds, kind of, Jaemin’s mouth drops open, lips an agonizing cherry color, eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. There’s a mix of emotions Jeno can’t make out in his eyes, and he forces himself to look away when he meets Jaemin’s eye, flushing in embarrassment. 

Renjun smiles at him, setting the vial onto the coffee table when they’re done. He sets down onto the couch, motioning for everyone to follow suit. “So… How has life been? What have you been doing to help with the pain?” he says awkwardly, making it obvious he caught their little stare down. 

Jaemin snorts, running a hand through his hair. “He’s been chewing on everything he can get his hands on, including my fingers.”

“You gave me permission to do that!” Jeno says, huffing dramatically. He pouts when Jaemin purses his lips in a kiss, but smiles when he turns away, happy he either got over his weird mood or is trying to act normal as to not get too many questions.. 

Renjun observes the two of them with an amused smile on his face. “I remember when Jungwoo was teething,” he says, stretching backwards in his seat. Kun rolls his eyes at either his actions or words, Jeno isn’t really sure. “Probably the reason he has a thing for fingers in his mouth now.”

Kun laughs loudly at that, saying something in a language Jeno doesn’t know. Renjun smiles at him and replies. Their body language points to them knowing each other quite well, and Jeno feels a pang in his chest at the idea that they might be something more than friends. Nonetheless, Jeno quite enjoys seeing Renjun in his element, comfortably interacting with someone he’s obviously close to; it makes Jeno wish he was that close to him. 

“Jeno already has a thing for fingers in his mouth, he just refuses to admit it,” Jaemin says, causing Renjun to laugh, and Jeno means like, really laugh. He throws himself forward, clapping his hands as his voice gets louder and more high pitched. Jeno watches him in a trance, only tearing his eyes away when he notices Jaemin also staring at him. 

The afternoon sun catches the both of them perfectly, the happiness in Renjun’s eyes, the abrupt fascination in Jaemin’s. Jeno’s breath catches in his throat as he watches them. Renjun calms down, noticing Jaemin’s staring, and smiles at him, cheeks flushed a pretty pink color. There’s a tugging feeling at Jeno’s heart that he doesn’t understand, but before he can think more about it Kun breaks the moment.

“Chenle got lost downtown again,” Kun says, his phone in his hand, pinging about once every two seconds, and smirks at the way all three of their faces redden as they’re pulled back to reality.

Renjun clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair. “Idiot, why does he keep going there when he knows he can’t find his way around alone.” His words sound annoyed but there’s a look of clear worry on his face, and Jeno wonders what kind of trouble a faerie can get into in the middle of a city, far from his home in the forest. 

“He’s lonely Junnie, but he doesn’t like bothering us so he goes places hoping to make friends,” Kun says, a look of guilt flashing over his features before it’s gone. Jeno’s heart hurts, remembering how rude he was when he kicked Chenle out. He has his number saved in his phone from when Renjun gave it to him. Maybe it’s about time to apologize.

Renjun sighs. “I just don’t want him to get hurt, he’s trusting to a fault.”

“I know, I’ll go find him, hopefully he didn’t get into too much trouble,” Kun says, getting up from the couch. In a flash of blue light his coat appears and he shrugs it on, walking forward to pat Renjun on the head and nod at Jeno and Jaemin before heading out the front door.

There’s a beat of silence until Jaemin speaks up. “Chenle is lonely?”

“He’s the Seelie prince, most people are afraid of him,” Renjun says, bitterness seeping into his words. “Which is preposterous. Chenle’s a baby, he couldn’t hurt anyone.”

Jeno remembers the weeping teenager in his apartment all those weeks ago. He was a little weirded out by the kid, but could you blame him? “It was hard to be afraid of him when all he did was cry.”

“He’s sheltered, being the prince and all. Chenle wasn’t exposed to human life a lot growing up. Probably explains his acting out and trying to explore the city without backup,” Renjun says, then bites the inside of his mouth. 

Jaemin furrows his brow. “Are you and Kun his only friends?”

“No, there’s Sicheng too, but he’s the Unseelie prince, and usually way more busy than Chenle.” Renjun gets up from the couch and makes his way over to the kitchen. He pulls two sodas and a blood carton out of the fridge, handing them to their respective drinkers. “Sicheng’s also… intense, to say the least. Though, I think Jeno owes him a thank you.”

Jeno pauses from where he’s trying to stick the straw in the box. “Why should I thank him?”

“He got rid of the bastard that bit you,” Renjun says, popping open his can and taking a sip. The implications of his words weigh heavy on Jeno.

“I got a man killed?” His voice is quiet, eye’s focused on a spot of the rug, trying not to cry.

Jaemin places a hand on his thigh; the first time he’s touched him since they got in the car. “Hey, Jeno. He _killed you_.” 

“He’s right Jeno. Don’t you dare feel sorry for him, he got what he deserved,” Renjun says, eyes focused on Jaemin’s hand on his thigh. Jaemin, upon realizing this, takes his hand away and opens his can. 

They sit there in silence for a moment, Jeno trying to wrap his head around this new information. He knows he shouldn’t feel sorry for the man, he did ruin Jeno’s life, but he didn’t think he would be _killed_ for it. “Isn’t there like a court system for faeries? I know that vampires aren’t a part of that but it happened in their woods so wouldn’t he be punished by their ways?”

Renjun leans forward in his seat, lips set in an unnerving smirk. “Death is the Unseelie way.” Jeno swallows hard and Renjun clears his throat. “Well, who wants to watch a movie?”

Jaemin hums his agreement and Jeno nods his head slowly, needing an excuse to stare at something for an hour and a half without looking like he’s losing his mind—which he is, but he doesn’t need Jaemin and Renjun to know that. Renjun opens up Netflix and Jaemin snatches the remote out of his hand, sticking his tongue out playfully, to which Renjun shakes his head amusedly. 

It looks like Renjun and Jaemin are closer than Jeno thought, the way they bicker as they pick out a movie looks awfully domestic. Jeno doesn’t know how he feels about that, an empty feeling in his stomach making him feel worse than he did before. 

 

 

Jeno finds himself back in the woods where he was bitten after he texts Chenle asking to meet up. That conversation went well ( _who is this / how did you get my number / wait / are you the pretty human from downtown / omg / hello!! / i’m sorry for being dumb :(( / how are you? :) / good i hope / you deserve to be happy / everyone does / especially pretty humans_ ) after he got over the disappointment of Jeno _not_ being the pretty human he met downtown, instead being the human-turned-vampire he found bleeding out in his woods. 

Leaves crunch under his hesitant footsteps, knowing what could happen to him in this forest. He stayed up all might researching faerie lore, and Jeno finally understands why Renjun said people fear Chenle. Faeries are mischievous, cunning, and smart. Rule number one of interacting with them: Don’t give them a reason not to let you go on your way. Even after all that, Jeno isn’t afraid of him, especially after hearing Kun and Renjun talk about him. Chenle just wants a friend, and Jeno would like to offer himself to fill the position.

“I was nervous about bringing you back here, but considering last time I don’t think it bothers you that much.”

Jeno spins around to find Chenle behind him. His hair is a soft forest green color, skin pale with a pink undertone, glitter decorating his cheekbones. The flowers tucking his hair back around his ears accentuate the point in them. The midday sun streams through the top of the trees giving him a golden glow. He looks regal, as he should be, considering he’s a prince. 

“Why would I be nervous?” Jeno says, cocking his head to the side. A smile blooms on his face no matter how much he doesn’t want it too, the sight of the younger making him feel relaxed. 

Chenle shakes his head in disbelief. “You died in this forest— _my_ forest.”

Jeno steps towards Chenle slowly, reaching for the younger’s hand when he gets close enough. Chenle allows him to take it, and he curls his fingers around Chenle’s palm. “I’m okay Chenle, please don’t feel bad about that night.”

“That night ruined your life! You were gonna grow old and raise a family with your boyfriend! You can’t do that now because of _my_ mistake!” Chenle takes a step back, his hand falling from Jeno’s grip.

Jeno bites his lip. Chenle isn’t wrong, but he looks like he’s about to start crying again, and that’s the last thing Jeno wanted to happen today, “It might’ve had to make me reconsider a lot of things, but a lot of good things have happened because of it.”

“You should hate me,” Chenle’s voice wavers, his hands shaking along with it.

Jeno tilts his head, amused. “I should introduce you to Jaemin, he’d tell you that it’s physically impossible for me to hate anyone.”

“So… you don’t?”

“No, I don’t hate you Chenle. I kinda want to be your friend.”

Chenle’s eyes widen, plump lips parting as he searches Jeno’s face for the semblance of a lie. “Really?” His voice comes out quiet, arms coming up to hug himself as a sort of defence incase Jeno’s lying.

“Really,” Jeno confirms. “Show me around the forest will you? I wanna learn more about you, like who’s this pretty human you met downtown.” 

Chenle flushes. “He helped me find Kun and bought me a pretty charm I tried to steal.”

Jeno purses his lips. “Stealing is bad, Chenle.”

“Fuck capitalism, Jeno,” Chenle shoots back, eyes crinkling. 

“Touché.”

Chenle and him walk slowly through the forest, going deeper than Jeno’s ever been. He goes on and on about the human he seems to be quite interested in. Apparently he not only helped him find Kun, but he bought him coffee and asked for his number before they parted way. Go Chenle. His descriptions of the boy sound familiar, and Jeno wonders if he knows him. 

“How has the Shadow World been treating you? Better than how you were thrown into it I hope,” Chenle says as they pass two ponds in the shape of hearts, lily pads strewn across its waters. 

Jeno had no idea the forest was this beautiful, but he also feels like the only reason he’s seeing this side to it is because he’s with Chenle. “It’s been treating me well, I’ve met a lot of cool people.”

Chenle perks up at that. “Who? Maybe I know some of them.”

“Well I’ve met Doyoung like you said I would. He’s cool and I think he thinks the same about me,” Jeno says, watching a couple of bunnies hop around the forest floor.

Chenle hums. “Doyoung’s nice, I like him.”

“I also met the rest of the clan and the local werewolf pack,” Jeno adds, stepping out of the way of a doe.

Chenle brightens at that. “Did you meet Hyuckie? I like him a lot! He lets me put flowers in his hair whenever we see each other, and he doesn’t mind glitter at all.”

Jeno feels his face flush at the mention of Donghyuck. “Yeah, I met him. He’s nice.”

“Just nice?” Chenle presses, a smirk on his sparkly face. 

“He’s... interesting, but I like talking to him. Donghyuck gets what it feels like to be thrown into this life.” Jeno’s throat closes up at the thought of Donghyuck’s story, but he clears it and wills the thought away.

Chenle’s face falls for a moment, but he quickly puts back on his bright smile. “Yeah, I remember when I first met him, he was a bit of a mess. Like you.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Thanks Chenle, it really means a lot.”

Chenle laughs and Jeno swears a couple flowers just bloomed on the side of the path. “You’re welcome. Anyone else?”

“I met Renjun, which is how I got your number. And Kun the other day.”

“Kun ge is always nice to me. He’s patient too. Sometimes I feel like a burden though, like he doesn’t like me as much as I like him,” Chenle lowers his eyes as he speaks, a hand coming up to rub at his arm.

Jeno feels a pang in his chest. “Trust me Chenle, he adores you,” Jeno says, smiling at him when he raises his eyes. “Why do you call him ge though?”

“Oh. Renjun calls him that. They both grew up in China. I wanted to feel close to them like they are to each other.”

“You don’t think you’re that close to them?” Jeno asks as they walk past a ring of mushrooms. 

Chenle sighs. “I’m close, but they’ve known each other for centuries. They’re like family. I want to be a part of their family.”

Jeno thinks back to the fond smile on Renjun’s face as he talked about Chenle; the worried look on both Kun and his faces when they found out he was alone downtown again; the guilty look on Kun’s face when he said that Chenle doesn’t like bothering them, like he was sad Chenle would ever consider himself a bother. 

“I think you’re already a part of their family Chenle,” Jeno says softly. Chenle sucks in a breath, wrapping his arms around himself. Jeno sighs. “What are they doing right now, do you know?”

Chenle looks at him in surprise, turning away from where he was watching two bluebirds on the branch of the nearest tree. “Renjun’s probably studying for his english test next week and Kun’s in Spain.”

“Why Spain?”

“High warlock meeting, they talk about their cities and safety measures and stuff,” Chenle says, swaying to a melody Jeno can’t hear. 

Jeno’s mind blanks on warlock hierarchy. “What does high warlock mean?”

“Kun is the high warlock of Boston, which means he’s the one in charge. There’s more technicalities but that’s the simplest way to put it,” Chenle shrugs as he speaks, like it’s obvious. It is, Jeno’s just dumb and new at this.

“So he’s powerful.”

Chenle hums in agreement. “Very.”

“What about Renjun,” Jeno says, trying to act nonchalant. He fails, as evidenced by Chenle huffing out a laugh when he accidentally trips over a twig. 

Chenle’s eyes shine in the afternoon sun, his lips twisted in an annoying smirk. “Renjun’s next in line if Kun ever steps down or moves. He’s not one for spell magic but he’s incredible at making potions.”

Jeno swallows. “Wow.”

Chenle side eyes him, smirk still present. “He likes you and Jaemin a lot. He’s always talking about you two.”

“I think Jaemin would be happy to hear that,” Jeno replies under his breath. 

“Why is that?” Chenle asks.

Jeno shrugs. “I don’t know, just seems like they’re close is all.”

“Does that bother you?” Chenle asks, “Them being close?”

“No?” Jeno starts, “I’m not some possessive asshole Chenle, Jaemin can have all the friends he wants.”

Chenle laughs. “Oh I get it.”

“Get what?” Jeno asks, scratching the back of his neck.

“You want to be close to Renjun too,” Chenle says, and Jeno feels his throat start to dry up. 

“Uh—maybe.”

“That’s cute. Trust me, Renjun ge wants to be close to you too,” Chenle says, leading him around a bend in the path. Somehow, they’ve made it back to where they started. It makes no sense considering this is the only time they’ve not gone straight since they started walking. Must be some sort of faerie magic. 

Jeno turns around to face Chenle when he stops. “And how would you know that?”

“I told you, he talks about you a lot,” Chenle says, eyes sparkling like he knows something Jeno doesn’t.

Jeno hopes that Chenle knows the answer to the question buried deep down in his brain, too dangerous to be asked right now. He’s waiting for the right time, maybe after Jaemin talks to him about it first; it’s obvious he wants to ask the question too. Chenle really made him think about it, just how much he wants to be a part of Renjun’s life—an important part. He hopes both of them will achieve just that, that Renjun will want them to be an important part in his life, maybe the most important part, because he’ll only ask the question if Jaemin’s a part of the equation.

 

 

“Are you feeling better?” Jaemin asks Jeno, folding a shirt in preparation for putting it into the dresser. 

They’re doing laundry together, that’s what Sundays are for, as their designated cleaning days—which they rarely stick to. Jaemin folds or puts clothes on to hangers and Jeno puts them away. It’s a system that they’ve had since middle school, when Jaemin was so desperate to hang out with Jeno that he rushed to say that he’d help Jeno with his laundry if he could come over. 

“Yeah,” Jeno says offhandedly, putting one of Jaemin’s dress shirts into the closet. When he wore it last, Jeno doesn’t know. He’s quite miffed at that, Jaemin always looks drool worthy when he dresses up. “Renjun’s potion really helped.”

Jaemin flushes slightly at the mention of the warlock. He still has no idea what’s going on between those too, but he trusts that if there is, Jaemin will tell him. “I’m glad.” 

Jeno watches closely as Jaemin makes his ‘ _I have something else to say_ ’ face. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes flicking back and forth between Jeno and the laundry basket. 

“Spit it out Na,” Jeno says, smiling at the sheepish look on Jaemin’s face. 

Jaemin smirks at him, and Jeno knows he’s in trouble. “You know, it was pretty hot, you sucking on my fingers. I never realized how much you enjoyed it.”

“You’re annoying,” Jeno says, face flushing. Deep down he knows that he’s always had a bit of a thing for having things in his mouth, it all coming to a head the first time Jaemin and him had sex and he shoved two of Jaemin’s fingers in his mouth because he was embarrassed about how much sound he was making. 

Jaemin sets down the shirt he was folding and makes his way over to Jeno, pulling him closer by his hips. “C’mon baby, I have something else you could suck on.”

Jeno chokes out a laugh, pushing the younger boy away. “That was single handedly the most disgusting thing to ever come out of your mouth, and I watched you spit my cum out the first time you blew me.”

“It’s just been forever since we’ve done anything,” Jaemin says, and Jeno knows he’s right. In between school and vampire things they haven’t had any time to be intimate. Jeno would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. 

Jeno’s close to breaking and getting on his knees right then and there, but there’s still a tiny bit of resistance hanging on by a thread. It disappears the second Jaemin says “I miss you being good for me.”

Instantly, Jeno’s knees buckle. He allows them to give out, sinking down to kneel in front of Jaemin. He already has that stupid grin on his face, the one he always gets before Jeno blows him. Jeno rolls his eyes, focusing on the task at hand.

Jeno’s hands shake as he pulls down Jaemin’s sweats, whimpering when he sees that the younger isn’t wearing anything underneath. “All of my boxers are dirty,” Jaemin says, causing Jeno to laugh and press his face against Jaemin’s hip bone. He feels Jaemin laughing too, smiling down at Jeno when he looks up. 

This is what Jeno likes best about his relationship with Jaemin, the familiarity, how they can joke around during what are supposed to be serious situations. He loves how in love with each other they are. 

Jeno, still smiling, wraps a hand around Jaemin’s cock, leaning forward slightly to kitten lick at the tip. He smiles up at Jaemin one more time before finally taking him into his mouth, humming at the sound he makes. Jeno flattens his tongue against the underside vein, swallowing around the length, and Jaemin bucks his hips forward. 

Jeno pulls back, saliva already dripping down his chin. “ _Please_. Please fuck my mouth,” Jeno practically begs, looking up at Jaemin with round eyes, and _fuck_ Jaemin’s in love with him.

Jaemin guides himself back in Jeno’s impossibly hot and wet mouth, sighing when he immediately starts sucking, a hand coming up grab at his thigh. His hips snap forward suddenly, causing Jeno to gag, but Jaemin knows he loves it. Jeno loves having his mouth full of cock, the feeling of the weight of it on his tongue, when he’s able to feel Jaemin at the back of his throat. 

“You’re so good,” Jaemin coos, a hand tangling in Jeno’s hair, “taking it so well.” Jeno whines around the cock in his mouth at the praise, making Jaemin shudder. 

There’s tears in Jeno’s eyes, resting on his impossibly long eyelashes, but not falling. Jeno looks good like this, tears in his eyes, a cock in his mouth, and a hot streak of pleasure runs down Jaemin’s spine at the fact that he’s the only one that gets to see him like this. 

Jaemin slows his pace, letting Jeno take control again. He reaches a hand up to wrap around the part of Jaemin’s cock he can’t reach with his mouth. Jeno pulls back a little bit to suck on just the head, jerking off the rest of his length. His tongue digs into the slit and Jaemin’s knees buckle, the hand that isn’t in Jeno’s hair grabbing at the footboard of their bed to steady himself. 

Jeno moans around his length, saliva obscenely dripping from his chin. Jaemin abruptly thrusts into his mouth when Jeno sucks especially hard at the head. He watches as the tears in Jeno’s eyes finally fall when he bucks his hips forward harder and faster than before. 

It’s filthy, the sounds Jeno’s making, and the mix of tears and saliva on his chin. Jaemin groans. “Fuck baby, you look so good like this.” Jeno hollows his cheeks, the praise stirring him on. 

Jeno looking up at him with tears streaming down his face and his mouth full of cock looks downright pornographic, and Jaemin forgot how fucking good Jeno was at this, and how much they both enjoyed it. He’s close, they both know it, groans and praises spilling from his mouth, thrusts turning sloppy. 

All it takes is Jeno tonguing at his slit for Jaemin to cum, hips stuttering. Jeno swallows it all with no complaint, eyes closed, a fucked out look on his face. He pauses for a moment, trying to commit the weight of Jaemin on his tongue to memory, before pulling off completely. Jeno leans forward to rest his head against Jaemin’s thigh. 

Jaemin runs a hand through Jeno’s hair. “Thank you, you were so good for me.”

“I’m always good for you,” Jeno murmurs against his thigh, sighing as Jaemin’s nails scratch against his scalp.

Jaemin smiles. “Yeah, you are. Do you want some tea for your throat? I was kinda rough.”

Jeno sighs, a smile making its way onto his face. There’s always a moment after they do anything like this, whether it be just a hand job or sex, where Jeno feels so loved, to the point where it’s overwhelming. Jaemin takes care of him, he knows Jeno better than anybody. He’s known for a long time that he’s going to spend the rest of his life with Jaemin, no matter what.

“Yes, please,” Jeno says after a moment. He opens his eyes, pulling away from Jaemin’s thigh to tuck him back into his pants, but not before pressing a kiss to his hip bone. Jaemin helps him up off his knees, kissing away his pout when he realizes just how much his knees hurt, and helps him onto the bed.

Jeno watches Jaemin make his tea through the open door, looking up at the ceiling after a moment, a grin on his face. He’s almost giddy, feeling the same he did the first time he told Jaemin he loved him. Jaemin is his soulmate, pretty warlocks and werewolves aside. No matter what life throws their way, they’ll always love each other.

Jaemin has a lopsided grin on his face when he comes back. “No,” Jeno says, taking his tea and curling his legs up around him. “I’m too tired, no funny business Na,” his eyes are narrowed at Jaemin as he climbs into the bed, laundry long forgotten.

“Okay, okay. I just feel bad, that’s all,” Jaemin says, curling his body around Jeno’s. 

Jeno hums, taking a sip of his tea and leaning into Jaemin’s chest. “It’s fine, I just wanna cuddle.” 

Jaemin smirks at that, and Jeno should’ve been more apprehensive, but his throat hurt and he wanted to cuddle his boyfriend. So instead of warning him again he sets his tea down and pulls Jaemin against him, his back against his front. And well, if Jeno ended up coming into his boxers and having to get out of bed on wobbly legs to change before it dried because Jaemin kept being a little shit and grinding against him, that’s Jeno’s problem, not anyone else's. 

 

 

Faerie folk are diverse beings. Trust Jeno, he’s done his research. There’s the Unseelie, Pixies, Elves, Dryads, and Jeno’s least favorite, the Seelie. He told Renjun this once when they were hanging out, getting an amused laugh at it, but other than that no reaction. The fae are a mischievous people, spending their free time luring humans into the woods to play, but that isn’t the reason they’re Jeno’s least favorite.

The reason?

Renjun wasn’t kidding when he said Chenle would come over whenever he wants. Every day this week Jeno has come home from class to find the faerie sitting on his couch, taking full advantage of Jeno’s Netflix account. He’s over so much that Jeno’s starting to find glitter _everywhere_. Where Chenle gets mass amounts of glitter, Jeno has no clue; it must be abundant in the faerie realm. It’s not all that bad of an arrangement, though, Chenle cleans whenever he’s over, which is not a problem with Jeno or Jaemin, considering they rarely have the time to clean. 

Today, though, today is a bad day. Jeno’s head hurts, he probably bombed his English test, and the last thing he wants to come home to is a chatty faerie. Chenle seems to notice his bad mood when he walks into the apartment, his book bag making a loud thud against the floor when he drops it. 

“Are you okay?” Chenle asks softly, turning the TV volume down. He pats the couch next to him and Jeno huffs out a laugh, doing as he’s told. 

“Just… stressed, I guess,” Jeno says, leaning his pounding head onto Chenle’s shoulder. 

He reaches a hand over to grab Jeno’s, gently rubbing soft circles with his thumb. “Do you wanna talk about it or nap?”

Jeno turns his body more into Chenle’s, snuggling further into the boy. “Nap.” He can feel Chenle shake with laughter against him, allowing the feeling to lull him into sleep.

 

 

Jeno wakes up an hour later when Jaemin gets home from his last class of the day. Chenle’s still next to him, though he’s asleep too. 

“Hey,” Jeno calls out, stretching his cramped muscles. He sighs when he’s done, leaning back against the couch while he waits for Jaemin to join him (and Chenle) in the living room.

Jaemin coos at him, running his hand through Jeno’s messy hair. “Hey baby, how did you sleep?” He settles in next to Jeno, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and smiles fondly at the sleeping faerie.

“Good. Today was horrible though, I deserved that damn nap,” Jeno says, resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. 

Jeno’s always enjoyed nights like this, when they sit down and talk about their days while they’re curled up on the sofa. Being in Jaemin’s arms is when Jeno feels the most safe, like nothing can touch him but Jaemin’s sweet words and gentle touches. He’s glad that they’ve survived all the new changes in their lives.

“Should we wake Chenle up?” Jaemin turns his head to look the boy. He’s curled up on the end of the couch, looking impossibly tiny.

Jeno hums. “No, let’s let him sleep.”

Jaemin presses a kiss to Jeno’s head before getting up from the couch, offering a hand to Jeno to help him up. He leads Jeno to their bedroom, gently pushing him towards the bed. “Lay down. I need to change my pants first.”

“If we fall asleep now we’ll never be able to sleep later tonight,” Jeno says, getting into bed despite his words.

Jaemin smiles at him from the closet. “That’s the plan.”

Jeno sighs, admitting defeat, and buries himself under the covers.

 

 

They wake up to a red maple leaf taped to their dresser mirror from Chenle, a written note on it thanking them for letting him sleep. Jeno smiles when he reads it, thinking that maybe, just maybe, faeries aren’t as bad as he thought.

 

 

If there’s anyone Jaemin loves more than Jeno it’s Jisung. The both of them grew up with the kid, their moms being childhood best friends themselves, and Jaemin’s always had a soft spot for him. Jeno doesn’t blame him, Jisung is a cute kid—most of the time. Though Jisung has a pension for making fun of him, Jeno likes when he some around. It always makes Jaemin happy, and maybe Jeno enjoys seeing how grown up he’s gotten since the last time they saw the younger.

Jisung is a very specific personality that takes a little getting used to, as evidenced by him throwing his backpack on the couch the second he walks in the door, and then going, “I’m stealing all of your food.”

Jaemin laughs as he watches Jisung make his way into the kitchen, his smile making him look that more handsome to Jeno. It quickly morphs into a look of fear, and Jeno furrows his eyebrows, turning his head to look where Jisung has a juice box in his hand, preparing to put the straw into it. Jeno’s brain takes a minute to catch up to the situation, quickly making his way over to Jisung when it does.

“Don’t drink that!”

Jisung stares at the both of them, a weird look on his face. “What the fuck. It’s just a juice box.”

Jeno thanks whatever deity decided Jaemin was his soulmate and that he’s good at coming up with stuff on the spot. “It’s booze,” Jaemin says nervously, eyes trained on the carton of blood. 

“Jaemin you literally got me drunk last month,” Jisung says incredulously. Jeno’s stumped, he’s right, and he has no clue how Jaemin’s gonna dig them out of this hole.

Jaemin grimaces. “It’s four in the afternoon, I’m not letting you become a day drinker.” 

Jeno sighs in relief when Jisung shrugs and put the carton back in the fridge. “If I can’t drink that, then what _can_ I drink?” he asks when he turns back around, looking at Jaemin expectantly.

Jaemin rolls his eyes and directs Jisung to their caffeine stash. Jeno rests against the counter, watching the two bicker back and forth, a fond smile on his face. It’s nostalgic, watching the two of them argue about mundane things; it makes Jeno remember high school, driving both Jaemin and Jisung home because the latter didn’t have a car and Jaemin was adamant in his refusal to get his license. He did end up getting it, though, after he got tired of having to ask Jeno to drive him places. 

It also makes him mourn the loss of his childhood and the life he’ll never live. He’ll never grow old with Jaemin, instead watching him wither away while Jeno remains eighteen forever. Jeno shakes his head, willing that thought away. Today is supposed to be a good day, free from Jeno’s newfound insecurities, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t keep it that way. 

Instead of dwelling on his bad thoughts, Jeno joins in on the conversation. They’re both confused, Jeno’s never one to interject in an ongoing conversation, but he’s welcomed. The banter comes easily, years on knowing one another lend to an all around enjoyable time. Jeno’s happy, here in his tiny kitchen with his boyfriend and best friend, and for now, that’s all that matters. 

 

 

Ever since the blood carton fiasco Jisung has been suspicious of Jeno and Jaemin—and with good reason, they’ve been acting uncharacteristically lately. Everyone close to Jeno has been able to tell that something has been up with him the past couple of months, which he can handle, he’s always been good at lying to make sure everyone’s happy, but there’s just one problem. 

Jaemin is notorious for his inability to lie to Jisung. He views the younger boy as a little brother, and Jaemin is adamant that communication is the most important part of any relationship—platonic or romantic. All he has to do to ensure Jisung coming to him whenever something is bothering him, or just whenever he wants to talk is tell him everything. And Jeno means everything. The most embarrassed he’s ever been in his life was when Jisung texted him _dude, i love you and jaemin but i really don’t need your boyfriend telling me in excruciating detail how cute the noises you make when he eats you out are_. 

It’s just a part of Jaemin’s nature to tell Jisung everything. The first thing he did when Jeno and him started dating was tell Jisung, even though they agreed to not tell anyone for a little bit. 

(Jaemin had been telling Jisung about their weekend plans, the same smile he gets when he’s thinking about Jeno on his face, and Jisung had jokingly said, “It sounds like a date.”

He wasn’t expecting Jaemin’s reply of, “Yes! It is! I planned it perfectly, Jeno’s going to love it!” and Jeno had facepalmed later that day when Jaemin told him about it.)

So Jeno knows it’s killing Jaemin to not tell the younger about the events of the past few months. It’s not like he doesn’t want to tell Jisung—this is a life-changing thing, being bitten by a vampire, and Jeno does abide by Jaemin’s communication rule—but he’s scared of the younger’s reaction. Jeno doesn’t want Jisung to think he’s some sort of monster. 

The idea of the people closest to him thinking he’s a monster leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He’s still Jeno, boring, unfunny Jeno, just now with a set of fangs and the ability to never age. He can’t even do the cool things vampires on TV do, like turn into a bat or not be able to see his own reflection—he can, sadly, which is exactly why he knows the bags under his eyes are alarming at this point, but hey, vampire to not he’s still a college student. 

Jisung’s over again today, walking into Jeno and Jaemin’s apartment like he owns it, complaining about the history essay he’s putting off. Jeno would reprimand him for that and tell him about the importance of procrastinating, which is rich coming from himself, but he finally agreed to join the both of them for dinner again after the unmitigated disaster that was the last time they tried to cook together. 

(They spent the whole night in the emergency room, Jisung nursing a second degree burn on his forearm. Let’s just say, they got McDonald’s after the doctor gave Jisung the okay to leave.)

It’s—to put it as simple as possible—domestic as hell. Jaemin telling Jeno and Jisung what to do, scrunching up his face adorable when they mess up. Music is playing softly in the background, a melody that Jeno recognizes but can’t put his finger on floating through the room. Jeno’s new abilities mean better senses, so he can hear the sizzling of the pan, the chopping sound Jisung’s knife makes as he cuts up the carrots, and Jaemin humming under his breath in overwhelming clarity. If he concentrated hard enough he’d be able to hear Jisung and Jaemin’s heart beats too. 

Jisung jumps, knife falling onto the counter, and a metallic smell fills Jeno’s nose. It takes him a moment to recognize it, and his fangs drop down the second he does. His eyes widen in fear, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. Jisung holds his cut hand to his chest as Jaemin rushes towards him, oblivious to Jeno’s predicament.

Jaemin grabs Jisung’s hand, holding it up higher to inspect it, and the scent wafts through the air, now overpowering all of Jeno’s senses. Almost in a trance he lowers his hand, mouth dropping open just as Jisung looks up at him. Jeno realizes his mistake when Jisung’s eyes widen, before, in a confusing twist, he huffs out a laugh. His laugh gets louder by the second, doubling over by the time Jaemin registers the situation. 

“That makes sense,” Jisung says, wiping the tears out of his eyes and plucking the band aid out of Jaemin’s frozen hand. 

Jaemin unfreezes. “What the… why aren’t you freaking out?”

Jeno hugs himself, confused and scared. This is not how he imagined telling Jisung, he was thinking more like sitting him down in the living room with a twenty five slide powerpoint on vampires and how he’s not a monster, but instead he got a smug Jisung understanding the situation even when Jeno himself doesn’t. 

Jisung just shrugs. “I met a faerie downtown a couple weeks ago, he’s chill.”

Jaemin stares, words escaping him; and Jeno slumps against the counter, eyes trained on the gray backsplash, brain furiously trying to understand the situation. 

 

 

Jeno regrets coming here the second he knocks on the apartment door. It’s too late for him to leave, though, because just as he takes a step back it opens, revealing a very tired looking Renjun. 

“What’s up?” Renjun asks, yawning behind his hand. Jeno practically drinks up the sight of him in casual clothes; he’s always wearing some fancy garb so being able to see him looking like an actual teenager is refreshing. Renjun has on a hoodie with their university’s logo on the front, sweats, and a pair of circular glasses perched on his nose. 

Jeno swallows. Hard. “I have a problem.”

“Come on in.” 

Renjun leads him over to the living room, settling onto the couch in front of the window that’s overlooking the Charles River. The scene behind him only makes him look that much more beautiful. 

“I’ve been… avoiding Jaemin,” Jeno says, after Renjun motions for him to speak. 

Renjun squints at him. “Why? Do you want to break up with him?” he says a bit too fast. 

“W-What? No, no. I’d never, Jaemin is the best thing to ever happen to me,” Jeno splutters out, too busy trying to get the words out that he misses the relieved sigh Renjun lets out. 

“Then what’s wrong?” Renjun asks, staring at him intensely. 

Jeno hesitates for a moment, before taking a deep breath. “I’m scared. Of the future.”

“Why? You have a long life ahead of you Jeno.”

“Exactly! I’m immortal Renjun!” Jeno says, frustration seeping into his words. “And Jaemin isn’t.”

Renjun takes a deep breath, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. It’s oddly mesmerizing. “Take this from someone who’s been alive for longer than you could imagine. Don’t let that get in the way of your relationship,” Renjun says, getting up from the couch to sit next to Jeno. “You two have been friends for how long? Thirteen years? A human’s life is painfully short, you have to take advantage of all the time you _do_ have with him,” Renjun adds, gently grabbing Jeno’s hand.

Jeno stares at Renjun for a moment. He’s known Renjun for a couple weeks now but it’s really just now sinking in that he’s . Not in the joking way Jisung refers to Jaemin and him as an ‘ _old married couple_ ’, but in the way that he was alive when seemingly mundane things in Jeno’s daily life were just a pipe dream. 

Renjun was alive when the church broke into two. He was alive when the University of Oxford held its first lectures, when the Anasazi first emerged, and for their fall, and when the astrolabe was first used. Renjun’s been alive for so much, and he— _and you_ , Jeno reminds himself. _This is your life now, too_ —will be alive for so much more. 

“I understand that this is scary, but don’t waste the precious time you have with him in fear of the future, it will only ruin your relationship,” Renjun says sincerely, shaking Jeno out of his thoughts.

“Jaemin’s my boyfriend,” Jeno blurts out, hoping that that will somehow make his insecurities more valid.

Renjun raises his eyebrows at him, a soft chuckle falling from his plump lips. “I know, trust me. You two are very obviously in love, and that love you have for each other is what will allow your relationship to last, despite everything.”

“What if I hurt him?” Jeno breathes out, eyes falling to the floor.

Renjun places a hand under Jeno’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “You couldn’t hurt a fly,” he says, smiling like Jeno just told a funny joke. 

“What if one day I wake up and he doesn’t love me anymore?” Jeno says, voice steadily becoming quieter as he speaks. 

Renjun pauses. “If I’m being honest, that has happened to me, and it hurts. It hurts so much. But then I remember all the good memories we made together, and yeah, it still hurts, but those good times soothe the hurt, if just a little bit.” He smiles at Jeno in a way that makes his stomach turn, eyes vulnerable in the way that they show Renjun’s true emotions. 

Jeno thinks he has another problem on his hands. 

“Though, I don’t think it’s possible for Jaemin to not love you. You two are the closest thing to soulmates I’ve ever seen in my long, long life,” Renjun waves his hand as he speaks, acting like his words aren’t as sappy as they truly are. 

Jeno smiles at his dramatics, huffing out a laugh. “Thank you, Renjun. It means a lot.”

“No problem. I get that this is hard, but you have the clan and me to help you through it,” Renjun says, rubbing the backside of Jeno’s hand with his thumb for a moment before pulling away. “And Jaemin.” he adds belatedly. Jeno laughs and Renjun’s demeanor suddenly turns timid. “I wish I had something the two of you have.” Renjun admits shly, which is not a look Jeno’s ever seen on him.

Jeno shakes his head in disbelief. “You’ll find somebody, I promise.”

“What if I think I already have?” Renjun asks, his face definitely closer than it was a moment ago. 

“Then go for it, life’s long and hard, sometimes having someone along for the ride—even if it is for a short while—makes it easier,” Jeno says, trying to understand the look in Renjun’s eyes as they stare into his own. 

Renjun backs away, his eyes still sparkling. “You know, I just might listen to your advice.”

 

 

Jeno first met Jaemin when he was was eight years old. 

His mother had scolded him for sitting in front of the living room window watching the new family move into the house across theirs for an hour straight, unmoving, perking up whenever he got a glimpse of the tiny boy that looked about his age. Jeno had begged him mom to let him go over and introduce himself for four days straight after that, her finally giving in on the fifth day. 

The look on her face when the lady opened the door and smirked, nonchalantly saying _surprise!_ confused Jeno almost as much as why he somehow recognized the woman. They had hugged, Jeno standing in the doorway, an awestruck expression on his face, and then stood up straight when his mother told him that they had grown up together. He was introduced to her son, Jaemin, just a moment after that. 

“He’s gotten so big! I remember when he was born, you were living in Colorado then,” Jeno’s mom said, shaking Jaemin’s tiny hand. 

Jeno was jealous of the attention the other was getting, which is why he spent the next couple of weeks refusing to be in the same room as him. His mother had sat him down a month after Jaemin’s family moved in and told him to be nice because Jaemin’s a nice boy and he needs friends. He had asked her why he couldn’t just make friends himself.

“Don’t you want to be his best friend? Being someone’s best friend is the best feeling in the world Jeno,” she said, patting him on the head.

He took that to heart, hopping down from the couch and marching over to Jaemin’s house, declaring himself Jaemin’s best friend when his mother opened the door. She laughed and then let him inside, telling him his best friend is currently watching The Fairly OddParents in the basement. He had run down the steps two at a time, excited to see his best friend.

“I’m your best friend now,” Jeno had declared again when he got to the bottom, capturing Jaemin’s attention.

“Cool,” Jaemin said, a large grin on his face. “Do you want to watch TV with me?”

Jeno nodded and walked forward to plop down next to Jaemin on the floor, stealing a juice box from the snack pile next to him. Jaemin didn’t bat an eye, just told him that he likes the fruit punch flavored one’s more than the orange. Jeno agreed, and thus began the most important friendship in Jeno’s life. 

 

 

Jeno was fourteen when he realized he liked boys. Surprisingly, Jisung was the first person he told after his mom, not Jaemin, but it made sense seeing as he was the reason he realized it. Jeno had gotten tired of staying up every night unable to sleep because all he could think about was fluffy black hair he wanted to run his fingers through and soft hands he desperately wanted to hold and typed _why does my best friend make me feel like i’m going to throw up_ into Google. The results of _you have a crush_ shouldn’t have been as surprising as they were to Jeno’s fourteen year old self. 

In retrospect, Jisung probably wasn’t the best person to go to, seeing as he, one: was twelve years old and two: didn’t know any more about relationships than Jeno did. He had just sat there as Jeno had gone on and on about how much he wants to —you get the point. 

He told Jaemin later that week. It was the middle of the night, the moon streaming in through the window in Jeno’s bedroom. They did this every week, have a sleepover at one of their houses; some of Jeno’s favorite memories were made during one of them.

“Hey Jaemin?” he had asked, hoping that he was asleep and they wouldn’t have to talk about it right now.

The universe hadn’t had Jeno’s hopes in mind that night. “Yeah Jeno?”

Jeno swallowed down his anxiety and said, “I like boys.”

“Oh,” Jaemin whispered, “that’s cool.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

And that was that.

 

 

In their junior year of high school Jeno’s mother died. It hit him like a truck, his mother being the only family he had left after his father died when he was four. He was sixteen and dealing with the most amount of pain he’d ever felt in his entire life. Jeno doesn’t remember much about that year—how he got through year end exams, he has no idea—but he does remember, aside from the hollow feeling of his life flipping upside down, how grateful he was for Jaemin and Jisung—and in extension their families—throughout the entirety of it. 

He had no party when he turned seventeen, it seeming useless to celebrate another year of his life when his mother would never ever again. Instead, he laid with Jaemin in his bed, swapping stories from their childhoods. Jaemin played with his hair while he talked, never looking at him with pity in his eyes like everyone at school. 

His childhood home was sold and he moved in with Jaemin’s family shortly after. Jeno started going to therapy that summer, just to have someone to talk to about it, not wanting to make anyone sad at the mention of his mother. Things got better after a while, the hollow feeling in his chest slowly turning into a familiar constant. 

Jeno knows, without a doubt, that he wouldn’t have gotten through it if it weren’t for the late nights with Jaemin talking about his feelings or whatever was on his mind. 

 

 

Senior year brought senioritis and Jeno constantly on edge at the thought that everything he knew for four years was going to be ripped from him. Those feelings were the precursor to Jeno confessing. 

He had bought Jaemin flowers—sunflowers, his favorite—and taken him on a picnic. The way Jaemin’s eyes had sparkled in the afternoon sun almost made him chicken out, but the way he had grabbed Jeno’s hand as he went on about how happy he was made it impossible not to spit out _oh my god i’m in love with you._

It didn’t quite go that way, though. Jeno had more self control.

“Hey Jaemin?” he had asked while they were packing up to leave.

Jaemin had smiled at him, causing his heart to attempt to commit mutiny against his chest. “Yeah Jeno?”

“I’ve been in love with you since we were fourteen.”

He had clamped his eyes shut after that, too afraid to see Jaemin’s reaction. Jeno opened them a second later when he felt Jaemin’s hand softly push his bangs out of his eyes.

“I love you too.”

And that was that.

 

 

Jaemin’s asleep on the couch when he gets home. His heart hurts at the idea of Jaemin staying up for him in the hopes of talking—the one thing they haven’t been doing a lot of lately. The couch can’t be all that comfortable, especially in the curled up position Jaemin’s currently lying in. Sighing, he bends down to pick Jaemin up, bringing him into the bedroom. Jeno tries to set him down as gently as possible, but it doesn’t go as well as he had hoped. 

Jaemin wakes up as he’s pulling off his jeans. “Jeno?” he calls out quietly, though the hope and desperation aren’t muffled by that.

“Yeah Nana, I’m here. Give me a second,” Jeno says, digging through a drawer for a pair of shorts. 

Jaemin breathes out when Jeno gets under the covers, moving ever so slightly closer to him. He reaches out to place a hand on Jeno’s waist. “Can we talk?”

“Right now?” Jeno asks, getting comfortable, “We can talk in the morning if you’re too tired.”

“No, right now,” Jaemin says, hand disappearing. 

Jeno sighs. “Okay Jaemin, we can talk now.” 

There’s a beat of silence and Jeno can hear how fast Jaemin’s heart is beating in his chest. It puts him on edge. He finally speaks and Jeno feels a pang in his chest at his words. “You’ve been avoiding me, did I do something wrong?”

Jeno ducks his head under Jaemin’s chin, desperately wanting to be closer to him. “No, I was just—I realized some things recently.” He feels Jaemin freeze, his arms loosening their grip on Jeno.

“What...what did you realize?” Jaemin breathes out, and in this position Jeno can really feel Jaemin’s heartbeat. For a moment neither of them speak, Jeno basking in the way his heart speeds up to match the pace of Jaemin’s, like they’re two parts of the same heart.

“I realized that I love you with everything inside of me, and I’ll continue to love you for the rest of my life,” Jeno breathes out, pulling his head away from Jaemin’s chest. 

Jaemin brings a hnd up to cup Jeno’s cheek. “That’s a long time Jeno.”

“I know.”

“I love you too,” Jaemin says, voice soft and loving. “Is that what’s been bothering you? How long your life is?” Jeno nods, lowering his eyes. “I know that this whole vampire thing has changed things, but you’re my soulmate Jeno. No matter what, I’ll always love you.”

Jeno drags a down Jaemin’s arm, intertwining their fingers. “I’m scared.”

“I know,” Jaemin says, squeezing Jeno’s hand.

“I talked to Renjun about it. He gives really good advice.”

“Yeah?”

Jeno nods. “He made me realize that I can’t dwell on my fears, I only have a short amount of time with you and I promise to make the most of it.”

“You always make me feel so loved Jeno, I hope I do the same to you.”

He thinks back to the first time he met Jaemin; the tiny eight year old he declared as his best friend. Then how he felt when he realized he liked Jaemin more than he should’ve as his best friend, and the consequent fear that coursed through him at the idea of Jaemin hating him. Jeno remembers how his breath caught in his throat the first time they kissed—Jaemin had to pull away to remind him to breathe. 

The most loved Jeno had ever felt in his life was during their first time. They held hands the entire time, Jaemin whispering sweet nothings into his skin; Jeno cherishes that night deep in his soul. Jaemin had held him afterwards, telling him how good he did, and how much he loved him. 

So yeah, Jaemin does the same for Jeno; makes him feel so loved and in love that it hurts sometimes, but he’d never trade it for the world.

“You do,” Jeno says, leaning forward. “You have no idea how much I love you.”

Jaemin leans in too. “If it’s anywhere close to how much I love you then yes, I do.”

Jeno laughs. “Jisung would so make fun of us if he heard us right now.”

“Well, Jisung isn’t here, so I can tell you just how much I love you without having him over-exaggeratedly gag in the background.”

Jeno shakes his head. “Just kiss me, you loser.”

Jaemin obliges, leaning in closer to close the gap between them.

 

 

Jeno’s eyes hurt. The lights in the library hurt after a couple long hours of studying before he was bit, but now with his oversensitivity to _everything_ the lights affect him more than ever. His notes bleed together, vision going from focused to unfocused, and eventually he drops his head onto the table with a loud bang. 

“You’re immortal not invincible Jeno,” someone behind him says, and Jeno raises his head to find Donghyuck staring at him. He looks less angry than he did when they first met, a soft smile on his face, and Jeno sighs.

“What are you doing here?” Jeno asks, pushing his textbook away from his and bringing his notes cloer.

Donghyuck pauses, considering his words. “I wanted to see you,” he says carefully, eyes flicking up from where they’re focused on a scratch in the table to see observe Jeno’s reaction.

Jeno doesn’t know how to feel about it, so he plays it safe and doesn’t comment on it. “How did you get in here.”

“Please, it was easy,” Donghyuck says, waving his hand. “What are you working on.”

Jeno throws his pencil down onto his notebook. “I have an animal nutrition test at the end of the week.”

“And how’s studying going for you,” Donghyuck asks, probably already knowing the answer if the smirk on his face is anything to go by.

“I can’t focus on the words, so pretty shit,” Jeno slumps back in his seat, sighing out of frustration. 

Donghyuck slides the notebook closer to him, humming as he reads through the notes on the page. “Want me to quiz you?” Jeno, having absolutely nothing to lose, nods and invites Donghyuck to sit down in front of him.

 

 

After about thirty minutes of Donghyuck asking him questions and Jeno staring at the ceiling as he answers Donghyuck sets the notebook down and does that thing where he looks like he’s looking into Jeno’s soul. “What are you studying?”

“Animal science with a concentration in veterinary bioscience,” Jeno responds automatically, rubbing his eyes. 

“So...a vet?” Jeno nods. “What made you want to be one?”

Jeno could go into all of it, his past and reasons for wanting to this so badly, but he doesn’t want to dump all of that onto Donghyuck, so he just responds with, “I’ve just always loved animals.” 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes and then scoffs. “There’s something deeper, what is it?”

Jeno pauses before sighing, resigning himself to the fact that nothing gets past Donghyuck. “We got a cat a couple months before my dad died and she died a year before my mom did. After that I decided I wanted to be a vet, because pets mean so much to people, and I wanted to make sure to keep that relationship going on for as long as I could.”

“Cute,” Donghyuck says under his breath, but Jeno still catches it, his ears warming up. “What’s your favorite animal.”

“Cats.”

Donghyuck closes his eyes and pinches his nose bridge. “I’m offended Jeno.”

“How so?”

“I’m practically a dog and you just essentially said fuck you.”

“You’re funny Donghyuck.”

“Thank you Jeno,” Donghyuck replies, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

It’s the cutest thing Jeno’s seen all day. “Awwwww you’re just a little puppy Hyuckie! Just a little puppy that wants pets!”

“I regret coming here,” Donghyuck says, groaning as he drops his hands into his hands.

Jeno—before he can think otherwise—reaches a hand over to pat down Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck quietly growls in the back of his throat as a warning, but otherwise doesn’t say anything, just lets Jeno’s hand be. Seeing no resistance, Jeno tangles his fingers in Donghyuck’s hair, pulling slightly before letting go and running his hand through the rest of it. 

“Puppy…” Jeno says, voice playful. Donghyuck whines but doesn’t pull away. Jeno hears his phone ding and he pulls away. “I have to go.”

Donghyuck peeks up at him. “Jaemin?” 

“How do you know...?” Jeno asks, blanking on when he mentioned Jaemin to him.

Donghyuck pushes his textbook back over towards him. “When we first met. He’s the reason you had to leave then too.”

Jeno nods his head slowly. “Yeah he’s a handful but I love him.”

“Love him?” Donghyuck freezes, hand hovering in the air even after Jeno takes the textbook from him. 

Jeno shoves it in his backpack. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh…” Donghyuck says quietly, clenching his jaw. “I should leave too.”

Jeno looks up, surprised at Donghyuck’s change in attitude. “Okay…bye Hyuck.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

He watches as Donghyuck leaves, hands shoved in his pocket and head down. He looks like a kicked puppy and Jeno wonders what he did wrong. 

 

 

Jeno had hoped that after talking to Jaemin things would go back to normal, but while they resolved Jeno’s feeling’s it created a whole other problem. It’s like karma, Jaemin avoiding him just as he’d done not too long ago. His brain is working overtime trying to figure out what he did wrong. There’s one answer that his brain came up that chills Jeno to his core.

The thought of—even after Jaemin telling him he won’t ever leave him—Jaemin breaking up with him terrifies him. Jaemin’s been such an important part of his life for ten years now, he’s the only reason he didn’t completely breakdown throughout the entire _oh! you’re a vampire now! have fun!_ ordeal, if he lost him now he doesn’t know what he’d do.

He’s been watching Jaemin nervously clean the living room for twenty minutes now, hoping that means he’s ready to talk. Jeno finds out he’s right when Jaemin sits down on the opposite end of the couch he’s on.

Jaemin takes a deep breath. “You know when we said we’d always be open with each other? After my freakout over me thinking I had a crush on Jisung?”

Jeno remembers that. It was the summer after they graduated and Jaemin was going through some feelings at the thought of not being able to see Jisung as much as they do. He mistook his lowkey separation anxiety as _feelings_ and had come running to Jeno crying about how he was a horrible person. After that they both decided they weren’t opposed to the idea of adding someone to their relationship if they ever found someone worthy, and Jaemin realized two weeks after that when Jisung wrote a speech on how he totally wouldn’t miss them when they went off to college that Jisung wasn’t worthy.

The speech, as mean as it sounds, was sweet; and Jisung had started crying in the middle of it, adamant that it wasn’t because he was going to miss them, just that he was going to miss insulting them all the time. 

“Yeah. I told you I wouldn’t mind sharing you,” Jeno says, smiling fondly at the memory.

Jaemin fidgets in his seat. “Do you still mean that?”

Jeno thinks about it for a moment, the idea of sharing Jaemin. Jaemin is his soulmate, that’s a fact, but in all honesty he’d do anything to make Jaemin happy. If Jaemin truly wants to add someone to their relationship he wouldn’t immediately be against it. After thinking about it for the first time in a year, he decides he feels the same he did during the whole Jisung situation.

“Of course. I’d do anything to make you happy,” Jeno says. Truth be told, he already has an idea about who Jaemin’s talking about, and it makes him feel giddy.

“Even if it meant me wanting another boyfriend?” Jaemin says, staring at him with so much fear in his eyes it makes Jeno want to blurt out everything he’s come to the conclusion to, but he knows that this needs to be done a certain way, so he continues doing it Jaemin’s way.

Jeno leans forward, smiling at him. “I mean, obviously I’d have to approve of the guy, but yes.”

“I have feelings for Renjun,” Jaemin blurts out, eyes widening when he realizes it, slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Baby….nobody can blame you for that,” Jeno moves closer to him, pushing Jaemin’s hand off of his mouth. “Also, I think he likes the both of us too,” he adds.

Jaemin stares at him, mouth open. “ _Both of us_ ….Does that mean you like him too?”

Jeno’s face heats up. “Yeah, I think so. He makes me feel the same way you made little fourteen year old me feel.”

Jaemin moves from his side of the couch, kneeling down in front of him, and resting his chin on Jeno’s knee. “Can we please woo him.”

“Woo? You’re so lame,” Jeno says and Jaemin pouts. “Yeah, I’d like to at least try.”

 

 

Later that evening Jaemin had sat Jeno down in the living room where a PowerPoint presentation titled _How To Woo A 1,000 Year Old Warlock With The Prettiest Eyes On Earth_ was projected onto their TV screen. It was incredibly detailed, sometimes too detailed.

(Slide 23 was singularly titled _Kinks?_ and made Jeno flush an impressive red color. Jaemin, either oblivious to or ignoring Jeno shifting in his seat, went on to talk about Renjun’s potential kinks and whether or not he was open to them. Unfortunately for Jeno—but fortunately for Renjun—the ratio of _absolute no’s_ to _maybe_ was 1:10.)

“When the hell did you make this?” Jeno asked during slide 35: _Where To Take Someone Who’s Been Alive Longer Than You Could Imagine On A Date_.

Jaemin paused, a picture of Paris on the TV behind him. “When I realized I liked him. I also have one we can show him.”

“Is it about our kinks or reasons why he should date us?” Jeno asked, getting up from the couch to pull Jaemin against his chest.

Jaemin’s eyes immediately flicked down to look at Jeno’s mouth. “It’s reasons why he should date us, but one of the reasons is that you’ll be a good boy for him.”

“I love you,” Jeno had breathed out, following in Jaemin’s footsteps of staring at lips.

“I love you more,” Jaemin said before leaning in to capture Jeno’s lips with his own. 

 

 

“It’s my birthday,” Jeno practically screams at Renjun when he opens his apartment door.

Renjun cringes. “Good for you, what are you now, five?”

“I’m nineteen!”

“Close enough,” Renjun says under his breath, opening the door wide enough for Jeno and Jaemin to enter. “Why are you two here?”

“Jeno doesn’t really like birthday parties, so instead we’re gonna go to the skatepark and hangout like we used to do in high school,” Jaemin says, smiling apologetically at him.

Renjun stares at them. “What does that have to do with me?”

“We want you to come.”

“Oh...Are you sure?” Renjun says, picking at a loose thread on his pants.

Jaemin huffs out a laugh. “C’mon old man, don’t you wanna see me do a kickflip?”

“I don’t know what that is,” Renjun says truthfully, “Let me grab a jacket.”

 

 

The skatepark is surprisingly empty for late april, but Jeno concludes that all the teens that usually frequent it are probably in school. Jeno closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, a smile unconsciously making its way onto his face. He’s dressed in all black; the whole vampires can’t go out in the sun is a myth, but it still hurts a tiny bit, him being sensitive to pretty much anything that isn’t pitch black. 

Jaemin sets his board down and immediately flies off toward the half pipes. He was nice enough to keep it in his hand the walk here, but that ended the second they stepped foot here.

“I don’t...know anything about skateboarding,” Renjun says, eyes focused on Jaemin.

Jeno smiles at him, appreciating the way his hair blows in the breeze. “I don’t really either, but it makes Jaemin happy so I stick around.”

Jaemin fucks up a trick but laughs it off. Even when he messes up he looks beautiful and it never fails to take his breath away. When he turns to look at Renjun the look on his face tells Jeno he might feel the same. 

“Renjun! Come here! Let me teach you!” Jaemin yells over at them, mouth turned up in a bright smile. 

Renjun’s eyes widen. “Jaemin I...I won’t be able to do that.”

“Sure you will, c’mere. I’ll help you.” Jaemin whines at him until Renjun’s standing in front of the board, scared look on his face. 

Jaemin whispers words of encouragement as Renjun steps onto the board, hands coming up to settle on his waist. Renjun shakily takes a deep breathe and then pushes the skateboard forwards, telling Jaemin he’ll kill him if he lets him fall.

Jeno steps back into the shade as he watches Renjun struggle with his balance. He almost faceplants but Jaemin catches him, strong arms wrapping around his lithe body, pulling him safely against his chest. Jeno bites his lip to hide a laugh at the way Jaemin’s face goes from worried to flustered. Renjun turns around in his arms, Jaemin loosening his hold, and turns his head to look at Jeno. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for, but he stares at Jeno with a purpose. Jeno watches as he takes a deep breath and leans up on his tippy toes to press a kiss to Jaemin’s cheek. Jaemin stares into space in shock, and Renjun backs out of his arms, making his way over to Jeno. 

Renjun pauses when he’s right in front of the bench Jeno’s sitting on, and Jeno takes pity on him, saying something so he doesn’t have to. “Good thing Jaemin caught you, would’ve been a pretty shit birthday if you got hurt.”

“Yeah…” Renjun says, breathless, “Good thing.” He turns to look at Jeno and schools his face into a more put-together looking expression. “You have the dumbest looking smile on your face.”

Jeno smiles even wider. “I’m just really happy, you know?”

Renjun regards him with a look in his eye Jeno can’t recognize, and then turns to look at Jaemin who’s sitting on the concrete, a dazed look on his face. “I know.”

 

 

Renjun buys them both dinner that night, ever after Jeno had insisted he didn’t want any presents, and dinner counted as a present. He had scoffed and disappeared off to Rome to get them authentic Italian food. Jeno almost regrets complaining when he’s one forkful into the best meal he’s ever ate. 

Jaemin passes out on the couch when he’s finished, telling Renjun that if he dies the cause of death is food. Renjun rolled his eyes and threw a blanket over him; watching with a fond look on his face as Jaemin had snuggled into it. 

“He’s gonna be up all night,” Jeno tells him, shaking his head at the literal baby asleep on his couch. He turns to face Renjun when he doesn’t respond and finds him gathering his things. “Are you leaving? We wouldn’t mind if you stayed the night.”

Renjun hesitates with his answer. “Chenle’s coming over in the morning so I should.”

“Does that mean you’d stay if he wasn’t?” Jeno asks, leading him to the door.

“Yes,” Renjun says softly. 

Jeno stutters out a breath. “Good night Renjun.”

Renjun turns to him and smiles. “Good night to you too Jeno. Happy birthday, I hope it was a good one,” and with that he leans up to press a gentle kiss to Jeno’s cheek. Renjun nods at him before slipping out the front door. Jeno stares at the door for a couple seconds before making his way back to Jaemin.

“I think you were right,” Jaemin says, staring up at him from the couch. 

Jeno flops down on top of him, ignoring Jaemin’s protests of _our bed is literally five feet away from here!_ He sites up, pushing Jaemin’s hair out of his eyes, “I think I was right too.”

Jaemin smiles at him, too bright for almost nine at night, but Jeno doesn’t mind, just buries his head in the crook of his shoulder. He exhales loudly, smile unconsciously making its way onto his face at the thought that his crush likes him—and his boyfriend that also has a crush on him—back.

 

 

“Are you two busy? Renjun blurts out when Jeno opens the door of his apartment. It’s just after dinner and Jeno was in the process of changing his clothes which is why he’s currently shirtless. Renjun’s eyes widen when they focus on his naked chest, and he jerks his head up to look at Jeno’s face. 

Jeno crosses an arm over his chest at an attempt of covering himself. “I don’t think so. What’s up?”

Renjun opens his mouth to answer when Jaemin slinks over from the bedroom and drapes himself across Jeno’s back. “What’s going on? Oh hey Renjun! Are you going to join us for a movie?”

“Uh—Actually. I was hoping you’d both join _me_ tonight.”

“What do you wanna do?”

Renjun licks his lips, eyes nervously looking around the apartment. “It’s a surprise.”

“Fine by me, just let Jeno put a shirt on before we leave. I don’t want anyone but us ogling over his body.”

Renjun coughs. “I wasn’t...I wasn’t ogling over his body.”

“Okaaaaay,” Jaemin says, unconvinced, and pushes Jeno towards their bedroom. “Go get changed babe.”

 

 

Renjun leads them to a tiny little arcade off of Lincoln Street. Jeno tries to make small talk with him as they walk as an attempt to calm him down, and it works; Renjun’s back to his normal self by the time they walk in the front door.

“I’ve been wanting to come here, but I don’t trust Chenle at a place like this. Too many shiny things.”

“Jeno really likes video games but we’ve never been to an arcade before.”

“Really? It’s a great date sp—Nevermind, let’s go get some coins.”

 

 

“DDR!” Jaemin shouts after they get their coins, eyes focused on the back of the room. “Let’s fucking Scott Pilgrim this bitch!”

Renjun watches him as he literally skips his way over to machine. “I literally never understand a word that comes out of his mouth.”

“You get used to it.”

Jeno and Renjun stand behind the Dance Dance Revolution machine as Jaemin shoves a coin into it, bouncing on his heels as he waits for the game to start. Renjun’s mouth drops open in awe as he watches Jaemin’s combo number grow higher and higher. He turns to Jeno, “Is he like...a dancer or something?”

“Yeah,” Jeno says, smiling as he watches Jaemin enthusiastically step on the buttons. “It’s the only thing he loves more than me.”

The upbeat 80’s sounding sound plays softly in the background, sounds of children and teenagers shouting with glee waft in from the front of the arcade, and Jeno thinks Renjun looks nice in the low lights, multi-colored lights flashing at random intervals. 

“He must love it a lot then,” Renjun says, smiling at Jaemin when he hops off of the platform.

Jaemin joins them, sweat dripping down his forehead. “What are you two talking about?”

“You,” Renjun says, booping Jaemin on the nose. 

His face flushes. “What, my sick moves? You could say I dabble in dancing.”

“We should take Renjun to meet your mom and let him see all your competition trophies,” Jeno interjects, pushing Jaemin’s damp bangs out of his eyes. 

Renjun makes a face. “Oh parents, I don’t do parents.”

Jeno turns to him, confused. “Why not?”

“Just not an area I’m experienced in,” Renjun says airily, hands nervously picking at his bracelet. 

Jaemin stares at him. “You’ve never met any of your boyfriend's parents?”

“I’ve never gotten serious enough with someone for that to be a thing that should happen,” Renjun says with an air of finality.

“Oh that’s…” Jaemin trails off, eyes widening at something he sees across the room. “Is that Jisung?”

Jeno furrows his brow and looks in the direction Jaemin’s looking in. He’s right, Jisung is currently playing skee ball, which usually wouldn’t be all that surprising, but the fact that Chenle is standing next to him and shouting encouragements is shocking.

“Oh my god,” Renjun says, hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Is your friend the pretty human Chenle won’t shut up about?”

Jeno watches as one of the balls lands in the 50 point hole and Chenle throws his arms up, only bringing them down to wrap around Jisung. He doesn’t pull away, which confuses Jeno—Jisung isn’t really one for hugs—instead wrapping his arms around Chenle just as tight. Chenle whispers something in his ear and Jisung smiles wide, pulling away to collect his tickets. They walk towards the prize booth, Chenle intertwining their pinkies as they walk.

“If Jisung doesn’t hold his hand I’ll kill him,” Jaemin says, eyes wide with awe as he watches the two. Jisung, having a sixth sense for knowing when Jaemin’s mad at him, slips his hand into Chenle’s, squeezing it when he turns to look at him.

“We should move before they see us,” Renjun says, eyes trained on Jisung and Chenle’s intertwined hands.

Jaemin’s staring at them too as they pick out a prize. “Yeah,” he turns around to look at Jeno and Renjun. “How do you guys feel about Pac-Man?”

Renjun smirks at him. “I feel like I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Jaemin says, stepping closer to Renjun. 

They stare at each other for a moment before Jeno clears his throat. “Pac-Man is over there,” Jeno says, pointing to the other side of the arcade. Jaemin and Renjun step down, bickering as they walk towards the machine. Jeno hangs back, throwing one last look at Jisung and Chenle as the leave, hand in hand still, a giant teddy bear tucked safely under Chenle’s free arm. He sighs in yearing, wishing he could walk out of here hand in hand with both Jaemin and Renjun.

 

 

Turns out Renjun is way better at arcade games than both Jaemin and Jeno expected, having kicked their assess at most of the games they played. Renjun let them pick the prize though, and Jaemin had begged Jeno for the cute hamster plushie he had his eye on since the second they walked up to the counter. 

They don’t leave hand in hand like Jeno had hoped; they leave with Jaemin skipping while talking in a baby voice to his newest plushie. Renjun and Jeno watch him with fond smiles on their faces. 

Renjun turns to him while they wait for their turn to cross the street. “He looks happy.”

“Yeah, he has a thing for stuffed animals,” Jeno replies, arms hugging himself because the early May weather is a bit too chilly at 8:30 at night.

“Did you have fun?” Renjun asks as they start to walk again, focused more on Jeno’s reply than paying attention to his surroundings, which is why it doesn’t surprise Jeno that he has to pull him out of the way of a pole. “Oh,” Renjun says, clutching Jeno’s arm. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Jeno says, looking up to see Jaemin waiting for them in front of their apartment building.

Jaemin hugs his stuffed animal closer. “You two are slow.”

“Sorry Nana,” Jeno smiles bashfully at him, bringing a hand up to smooth down his hair.

Renjun pauses in front of the door. “I should go back home. Thank you for coming with me.”

Jaemin pouts at him. “You never stay, you know we don’t mind, right?”

“I know, I just don’t want to be a bother. You both have classes in the morning,” Renjun says, exercising an amount of self control that Jeno wish he had as he says no to Jaemin’s signature pout. 

They say their goodbyes and watch as Renjun leaves, slipping into the crowd making their way away from the apartment. Jaemin turns to look at Jeno. “I really like him.”

“I really like him too.”

 

 

“Do you think we’re doing enough?” Jaemin asks him in the morning, the midday sun streaming in through the open blinds. 

Jeno sighs, stretching his arms, and then pulls Jaemin closer to him, settling his head on his chest. “I think so.”

Jaemin’s hand comes up to languidly card through Jeno’s hair, scratching slightly at his scalp. Jeno hums and presses a kiss to the skin of Jaemin’s chest. “We have class soon.”

“I know,” Jaemin says, but makes no effort to get up. 

Jeno whines, snuggling further into Jaemin’s bare chest. “I don’t want to get up.”

Jaemin wraps his arms around him. “Me neither.”

“I love you,” Jeno sighs, revelling in the warmth Jaemin provides. 

“I love you too.”

Jeno swallows thickly, scared to voice the thought that’s been on his mind since last night. He gives in eventually, softly saying, “I think...I’m on the way to loving Renjun.”

Jaemin lifts Jeno’s chin up so they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “I think I am too.”

 

 

Renjun takes his breath away the second he walks in the front door. It’s Friday night and Jaemin invited him over for dinner, having promised to cook for him a couple weeks back. He’s making good on that promise now, having slaved over the prep for hours before Renjun arrived.

“It smells good in here,” Renjun says when he walks in, throwing his jacket down onto the couch. “I’m excited.”

Jaemin backs out of the kitchen, a wooden spoon in his hand. “You better be! I’ve been in this kitchen for hours.”

Renjun laughs as he walks back into the kitchen and Jeno gestures for him to sit down on the couch. He sits down and sighs, accepting the glass of wine Jeno offers him. “So how’s life been Jeno.”

“We saw each other two days ago,” Jeno says, punching a straw into a carton of blood.

Renjun rolls his eyes. “Okay...how’s your last two days been?”

“They were good,” Jeno says, taking a sip. “I missed you.”

Renjun pauses, looking up from his glass. He swallows quickly. “I missed you too.”

Jeno goes to respond but Jaemin interrupts him with a shout of, “Dinner’s ready! Come and eat before it gets cold.” Jeno sighs, getting up from the couch, and offers a hand to help Renjun up. He takes it, allowing Jeno to not only help him up but lead him to the dining room table.

“Nana holy shit, this looks amazing,” Renjun breathes out, eyes wide as he looks at all the food. 

Jaemin beams and Jeno’s not sure if it’s because of the compliment or at Renjun calling him Nana. “Thank you Renjunnie, now eat up. I didn’t make all this food for you to not eat it.”

 

 

Renjun flops down onto the couch face first after they finish eating. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk home tonight.”

“You can stay Renjun,” Jeno starts, sitting down next to him, being careful not to sit on him, “we’ve been telling you for awhile that we don’t mind you staying the night.”

Renjun sits up. “I might...take you up on that offer.”

“Alright,” Jaemin says, acting nonchalant but the bright smile on his face gives away how pleased he is. “We’ll worry more about that later, do you wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure, what do you wanna watch?” Renjun asks, getting up to accommodate Jaemin.

Jeno’s ears perk up. “Iron Man?”

“If that’s what you wanna watch, I’ll watch it,” Renjun replies, hand resting on Jaemin’s legs as he throws them over his lap.

Jaemin wiggles in his seat, getting comfortable. “Jeno really likes Iron Man.”

“Then it’s settled, Iron Man it is,” Renjun says, opening up the Hulu app on their TV.

 

 

Jeno had little time to relish in the success of getting Renjun to stay the night before he was grabbing blanket from their linen closet and declaring that he would sleep on the couch.

“Renjun, please,” Jeno says, pouting at the elder. Jaemin’s already in the bedroom, too lazy to come and convince Renjun himself. 

“Jeno, it’s fine. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch,” Renjun lays the blanket out on the couch, sighing as he speaks. He’s borrowed some of Jeno’s clothes, all of Jaemin’s being too big for him, and Jeno’s walking a fine line of being almost turned on. 

“But _we_ mind you sleeping on the couch,” Jeno whines.

Renjun runs a hand through his hair. “There’s nowhere else for me to sleep.”

“You could sleep with us,” Jeno starts, speeding up when Renjun shakes his head. “Trust me there’s enough room, Jaemin is a snuggler so he’ll probably end up on top of me.”

“Jeno—”

He walks forward to grab Renjun’s hand. “Please Injunnie.”

Renjun breaks. “Fine.”

Jeno smiles at him and pulls him towards the bedroom. Jaemin looks up when they enter, a soft smile breaking out on his face. “Look who decided to join us,” Jeno says, tugging Renjun further towards the bed. 

“Oh thank god, that couch is not at all comfortable,” Jaemin says, sinking back into the pillows. “Which side do you prefer?”

Renjun pauses and Jeno finds it amusing seeing him out of his comfort zone. “Right side if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. Jeno and I switch so we don’t really care.”

Renjun tries to hide his smile. “You two switch in bed?”

“He just said—” Jeno starts and then realises what he means. “Oh.”

Jaemin looks between the two of them, Jeno’s red face and Renjun holding back laughter. “Did Huang Renjun just make a sex joke?”

Renjun stops trying to hold back and smiles, big and bright. “And if I did?”

“I’m in love with you,” Jaemin replies, voice playful with an edge of seriousness.

Renjun nervously looks at Jeno and then turns back to Jaemin. “Okay Jaemin.”

“Now come, lay with me,” Jaemin says, voice tired but still with that cutesy tone he uses whenever he wants something. “I’m tired and can’t sleep unless I’m holding someone.”

Renjun sighs and climbs in, Jeno’s shirt falling off of his shoulder as he moves. Jaemin latches onto him immediately, humming in content as he lays his head on Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun looks stiff but he relaxes after Jeno sends him a smile. 

Jeno makes his way to the other side, pulling the blanket up so he can slide in next to Renjun. He leans over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand and then turns so he’s facing Renjun.

“Good night,” Jeno says quietly, not wanting to disrupt the mood.

Jaemin hums. “Night night.”

Renjun, instead of saying good night, leans over to press a kiss to Jeno’s cheek, and then leans down to press another to Jaemin’s forehead. Jeno throws an arm over Renjun’s waist and exhales slowly, falling asleep with the two most important people in his life right next to him. 

 

 

Jeno walks into his apartment to find quite possibly the hottest thing he’s ever seen happening on his couch. Jaemin’s slumped against the couch, legs spread, with Renjun sloppily kissing him. Renjun has a hand rubbing him through his sweats, and Jeno can hear Jaemin’s whine into the kiss. 

Jeno speaks up when Jaemin thrusts up against Renjun’s hand. “I’m assuming this means you’ve agreed to date us.”

Renjun pulls away from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them, and turns to Jeno. “Yeah,” Jaemin whines at the loss of contact and drops his head onto Renjun’s shoulder. “Give me a second and I’ll take care of you,” he says, eyes flicking down to the tent in Jeno’s jeans. 

Jeno sighs and drops his bag onto the floor, making his way to lay on the couch across from the two. Renjun smirks at him and dips a hand past the waistband of Jaemin’s sweats, wrapping a hand around his cock through his boxers. Jaemin groans, pushing his hips up against Renjun’s hand, a soft _please_ falling from his lips. 

“Please what? What do you want baby?” Renjun coos, releasing his grip on Jaemin. 

Jaemin sucks in a breath, thrusting up against the air. “Wanna cum.” His voice comes out breathy and it goes straight to Jeno’s cock. It has the same effect on Renjun, Jeno watches him as he presses his left hand against the bulge in his own jeans. 

Renjun wastes no time in pulling Jaemin’s sweats and boxers down his thighs, just enough to get his cock out. Jaemin’s hips stutter when Renjun closes his fingers around the base of his cock, legs spreading as far as his pants will allow him. 

The sight of Renjun’s hand wrapped around Jaemin makes Jeno’s breath catch in his throat. It just barely wraps around the entirety of Jaemin’s cock, looking so fucking small in comparison to it. Renjun pulls at it agonizingly slow, eyes watching in fascination at the way Jaemin’s face twist in pleasure. 

“He looks so pretty, doesn’t he?” Renjun asks, aiming the question in Jeno’s direction. Jaemin whines at the praise, thrusting up into Renjun’s tiny fist. 

Jeno tears his eyes away from Jaemin’s cock to look at Renjun. “He’s even prettier when he cums.” 

Renjun hums and proceeds to speed up his strokes, occasionally stopping to thumb at the head of Jaemin’s cock. Jaemin lets out tiny whimpers as Renjun digs his thumb into his slit, his stomach and thighs tensing at the feeling. 

“C’mon baby, fuck my hand, make yourself cum,” Renjun says and Jaemin moans, fucking up into Renjun’s fist. Jeno watches in awe as Jaemin lets go, shamelessly chasing his orgasm. Renjun shifts closer to him, “Look baby, look at how worked up you got Jeno,” he whispers into Jaemin’s ear. 

Jaemin looks up from Renjun’s hand, eyes immediately focusing on Jeno’s erection. He whimpers, hips stuttering as he fucks into Renjun’s fist, and all it takes is Renjun squeezing his hand tighter for Jaemin to jizz all over himself. Renjun strokes him through it, mouthing at Jaemin’s neck. 

Renjun pulls away when Jaemin slumps back against the couch. “You good?” Jaemin nods his head, tiredly pulling his pants back up to cover himself. Renjun turns to Jeno with a devilish smirk on his face, “Your turn.”

 

 

Later that night when they’re all snuggled up in Jeno and Jaemin’s bed Jeno officially asks Renjun to be their boyfriend. He accepts, of course, and Jeno’s heart swells, happy not even being able to begin to explain how he feels. 

When he props himself up on his arm to look at Jaemin and sees his eyes filled with so much love and euphoria, Jeno knows he feels the same way.

 

 

Jeno’s never seen Jaemin this nervous in his entire life, not even when they had sat on the floor of his childhood bedroom and counted down from ten, opening the letters from their dream college that would either make or break their entire future’s.

He’s set and reset the table a million times, eyes nervously flicking over to Jisung on their couch. “He’s late,” Jisung says, picking at a loose thread.

Jaemin sighs. “He’s not late.”

“You told him 6:30. It’s 6:34,” Jisung shoots back.

“It’s just four minutes Jisung,” Jeno says, flicking Jisung on the head. 

Jisung glares at him. “Four minutes is a long time to us mortals Jeno.”

Jeno sighs. “He’ll be here,” he says just as his phone dings with a message from Renjun.

[6:35] renjun: _i can’t do this_  
[6:35] renjun: _he’s gonna kill me_

Jeno sighs harder.

[6:36] jeno: _he’s just a seventeen year old boy_  
[6:36] jeno: _he won’t cause you any harm_

Renjun responds in ten seconds flat.

[6:36] renjun: _not any physical harm_  
[6:36] renjun: _i can literally do magic he won’t be able to lay a hand on me_  
[6:36] renjun: _but i don’t think i’ll be able to handle any insults from him_

Jeno bites his lip as he reads the messages, trying to come up with a way to get Renjun here, now.

[6:37] jeno: _i’ll do anything you want after he leaves_

It takes Renjun a moment to respond.

[6:38] renjun: _…_  
[6:38] renjun: _anything?_

Jeno takes a moment to mourn the loss of his dignity before responding.

[6:38] jeno: _anything._

There’s a knock at the door three seconds after Jeno sends the text, and he rolls his eyes when Jaemin opens it up to a flustered looking Renjun.

“Sorry I’m late, Chenle got lost again,” Renjun says, lying through his teeth and shrugging off his jacket for Jaemin to hang up in the closet. Jisung peeks up over the edge of the couch to get a good look at him.

Jaemin looks at him in concern. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine! Kun went to get him,” Renjun replies, eyeing the knowing smirk on Jeno’s face. 

“Chenle…?” Jisung says, more to himself than to the group. Jeno’s ears still catch it.

“He’s a faerie. Cool kid, you two would get along,” Jeno says, turning his attention away from his liar of a boyfriend. He knows that Chenle and Jisung are already friends—or something more than that—but Jisung hasn’t said anything about it to them, so he plays dumb, acting like he has no idea they know each other.

Jisung shrinks back in his seat, cheeks flushed. “Two. Yes. Cool.”

Jaemin claps his hands. “Well, dinner’s ready!”

 

 

Jisung takes one sip of his soda before eyeing Renjun and going, “How old are you?”

Both Jeno and Jaemin choke on their drinks. Renjun just looks at him amusedly.

“Jisung! You can’t just ask that!”

Renjun smiles at them, effectively calming them down. “No, no. It’s fine. I was born in the 11th century.” 

Jisung stares at him for a moment before turning to Jeno and Jaemin. “Your boyfriends a hag.”

Jaemin coughs slightly before bursting out in laughter. He throws his head back and claps his hands. Jeno just sighs, resigning himself to the situation.

 

 

Renjun stays for a while after dinner, joining the trio for their monthly movie night. They let Jisung pick and Renjun nods his head, impressed by his movie choice. The entire movie is filled with their squabbling, them arguing about some character or whatever, and Jeno and Jaemin watch them, endeared with their blooming friendship.

“I love you,” Jaemin tells him, taking Jeno’s attention off the two boys.

Jeno grabs his hand. “I love you too.”

“Can you two stop being nasty for three seconds,” Jisung says, disgust evident in his voice.

Renjun turns to look at them. “Are they always so….. lovey dovey?”

“Oh my god, yes. They’re so annoying.”

“Tell me about it,” Renjun says, turning to look at Jisung.

Jeno’s eyes widen. Renjun just found an in. He feels as if he should be offended, but when he watches Jisung talk to Renjun in only slight apathy he doesn’t scare, just happy that two of the most important people in his life are coming together on one common subject: Jaemin and his downright annoying relationship.

 

 

Clubs aren’t really Jeno’s thing. Does that stop Jaemin from dragging him to one every other month? No, it does not; and now Renjun has joined the _Get Jeno Out Of His Comfort Zone_ club. It’s upsetting, having his boyfriends gang up against him, but Jeno finds he doesn’t mind it that much as he watches them get ready. They might not make it to the club if Jeno’s reaction to their outfits is anything to go by. Life with a hot boyfriend was great, but life with two hot boyfriends is even better. 

Jeno’s been ready for almost 45 minutes, having grabbed the first outfit Jaemin gave him and thrown it on. Jaemin and Renjun, though, they put a lot of time into their outfits. Renjun’s reasoning for taking so long was that he hasn’t been to this specific club in awhile and he can’t show up looking less than absolutely stunning. Jaemin always dresses up for occasions, and Jeno’s first club outing since he’s been bit counts as one. 

Jaemin walks past him and Jeno pulls him into him by the belt loops of his jeans before he can get to the bathroom. “Nana,” Jeno practically whines out, annoyed at having been ignored for the last almost hour, “you look really good.”

“Thanks baby, I have to go finish my hair now. I promise we’re almost done,” Jaemin says, patting him on the cheek and then walking away.

Jeno groans, falling face first onto the bed. “You two want me dead.”

“You’re already dead!” Renjun shouts from the bathroom, Jaemin’s laugh following short after.

“I can’t believe I have _two_ hot boyfriends and they won’t even pay attention to me!”

Renjun pops his head out of the bathroom, smirking in amusement at the show Jeno’s putting on. “Jaem, he’s so needy.”

“I know, what a little baby.”

“I’m not a baby,” Jeno grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest in a very babyish way.

“C’mon Jeno, we’re almost done. Be a good boy and wait patiently.”

“That’s not fair! You can’t use that against me.”

“I can and I will. Be good and you’ll get a reward,” Jaemin’s voice is teasing, and usually Jeno would continue to whine, but there’s that tiny edge of seriousness that excites him, so he lays back on the bed and shuts his mouth.

 

 

Jeno’s reward comes in the form of a steamy makeout session, causing them to be almost an entire hour late. Doyoung rolls his eyes at Jeno’s disheveled appearance when they walk into Elysium—Boston’s premier Shadow World club. It’s crowded, everyone from Faeries to Werewolves packed onto the dance floor. 

He loses Jaemin and Renjun to each other two minutes after stepping into the throng of people. It’s not a total loss, he decides when he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to find Donghyuck smiling at him.

“Where’s Jaemin?” Donghyuck asks, looking offensively attractive in the multicolored lights of the club.

It takes Jeno a moment to process his question, too focused on the strip of his stomach that’s revealed thanks to his _crop top_. “Dancing.”

“Would he mind if I dance with you?” Donghyuck asks and Jeno laughs, knowing Jaemin wouldn’t mind at all. 

Renjun and Jaemin aren’t that far from them, and Jeno tries to focus on them grinding against each other not the fact that Donghyuck’s turning him around suddenly, _so close_ to grinding against him. Donghyuck follows his line. “Which one’s your boyfriend?” Donghyuck asks from behind him, hips moving to the beat, mesmerizingly so.

Jeno gasps softly when Donghyuck’s hands make their way down to his hips. “Both of them.”

Donghyuck’s hips stutter for a moment, clearly surprised, but start again quickly. “You’ve been busy since I’ve last seen you.”

Jeno huffs out a laugh as Jaemin and Renjun make their way to them. Donghyuck removes his hands from his waist, ever so slightly adding space in between them. Jaemin eyes them—no not them—he eyes Donghyuck, slowly licking his lips. He makes eye contact with Jeno, question clear in his eyes, and Jeno nods, stepping away from Donghyuck.

Jaemin runs a hand through his hair, clearly checking Donghyuck out. “Can I buy you a drink?” Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the question, looking between Jeno and Renjun to see if they have any objections. He must not find any—which there weren’t—because he nods slowly and allows Jaemin to lead him over to the bar.

Renjun watches them disappear into the crowd and then sets his sights on Jeno. “Nana and I were talking…” he says, trailing a hand up Jeno’s bicep.

“About?” Jeno presses, pulling Renjun closer to him, hands on his waist.

Renjun leans up and presses a soft kiss to Jeno’s lips before reaching over to whisper into his ear. “We want him,” he says, voice making Jeno shiver.

“What if...what if I don’t want him?” Jeno questions after he swallows, skin significantly warmer than it was five seconds ago. 

“Depends on what you mean,” Renjun says, slowly grinding his hips against Jeno. “Do you not want him yourself but are okay with us going after him,” Renjun reaches around to grab Jeno’s ass in his hands, pushing him closer to him, “or do you want Jaemin and me all to yourself.”

Jeno grabs at Renjun’s shoulders, breath coming out in hot pants. “If that makes you—” he breaks off with a choked gasp when Renjun starts to knead his ass, “ _happy_.”

“So you give us permission to go after him?” Renjun asks, stopping his motions.

Jeno whines at the loss, knees weak,“Yes,” and Renjun presses on, “Without you?”

“I’m not sure what my feelings are for him yet,” Jeno says simply, mind swimming too much to explain it all. 

Renjun smiles hopefully up at him. “Does that mean you might join us?”

“Yeah,” Jeno turns his head to where the crowd has cleared, allowing him to clearly Jaemin and Donghyuck laughing at the bar. “Going from one boyfriend to two is a lot, I need to cool down before I try for three.”

Renjun laughs, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “You’re the best boyfriend ever, you know that right.”

“I do now,” Jeno says, watching as Renjun runs off to join the two boys at the bar. He throws an arm around Donghyuck, shouting an order at the bartender, and Jeno sighs. 

He is so royally, totally fucked.

 

 

Jeno thought that things would change once he started dating both Jaemin and Renjun. Surprisingly, they didn’t; his days still being the same, he still follows his daily routine, just with the added fact that he’s a vampire and he has two boyfriends now. 

Case in point: he’s currently sitting at a table in the library with Renjun and Jaemin, all of their study materials spread out in front of them. They haven’t said a word to each other in over twenty minutes, save for a few groans of frustration. 

He quite likes it, the quiet. There’s rarely quiet around him, his life turning upside down these past months, so it’s welcomed. Jaemin has his anatomy textbook open, actually being forced to read the material instead of making out with them under the smoke screen of ‘studying’ that usually ends up with someone—usually Jeno—coming in his pants. Renjun’s reading through Hamlet again even though he complained about having to write an essay on it considering he saw it live the first time it was performed.

Jeno’s studying his history notes but his mind is elsewhere, thinking about last week. He had fun, it was the first time in a long time he was able to let go like that, but Jeno can’t stop thinking about the elephant in the room. Against his better judgement, Jeno blurts out his thoughts. “Do you guys really have a crush on Donghyuck?” 

Jaemin looks up from his textbook, eyes flicking over to Renjun who nods. “I mean... kinda?”

“He’s really cute Jeno,” Renjun puts in his own input, doing that thing where he doesn’t really answer the question.

Jeno sighs, slumping in his seat. “So I have to play wingman for you two.”

“You don’t have to—” Renjun starts at the same time Jaemin goes, “Jeno you have a crush on him too.”

Renjun looks at him with wide eyes, laughing when Jeno flushes. “I literally don’t. Why do you think that? I’ve never even talked to you about him.”

“If you don’t have a crush on him why are you okay with your boyfriends going after him?” Renjun asks, egging the conversation forward, which Jeno doesn’t want. 

Jeno tries to bring the attention back to studying by pulling his textbook closer to him. “Because I want them to be happy and if an over excited wolf makes them happy then that’s fine by me.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Whatever Jeno, you have a crush on him.”

“I don’t!”

Renjun snorts, eyes focused on his book. “The lady doth protest too much, methinks.” 

Jaemin laughs, eyes twinkling in the artificial light of the library, and Renjun smiles back him, smile slowly turning into a laugh. Jeno sighs as he watches the both of them, wondering how in the hell he fell for two losers.

(He knows how, and they both remind him of it later that night over takeout and a movie. Jeno’s a loser too.)

 

 

The coffee shop Doyoung directed him to is a place Jeno’s never been. It’s a tiny place tucked into a corner of downtown Boston Jeno can’t say he’s frequented much. The bell on the door jingles when he walks in and the cashier looks up.

“Baby vamp! What brings you here?” Jeno jumps back in surprise, but relaxes when he sees it’s just Jungwoo. He’s not all that close with everyone in the clan, but he can deal with Jungwoo.

Jeno makes his way to the counter, eyes skimming the menu. “Doyoung wanted to meet up. He’s been busy so it’s been awhile since I’ve seen him. 

“Oh! He loves this place, it’s no wonder he brought you here. What blood type do you prefer?” Jungwoo asks, looking at him expectantly. 

Jeno pauses in confusion. “Uh—I don’t have a preference. Surprise me.”

“You just made the biggest mistake,” a voice behind Jeno says as Jungwoo's face lights up and he goes to work mixing the drink.

Jeno turns around to find Doyoung staring at him with a smile on his face. “I’ve made my bed, I must lay in it now.”

Doyoung huffs out a laugh. “Jungwoo, the usual, please,” he says, a hand on the small of Jeno’s back as he leads him to a table. He sighs when he sits down. “I’ve heard some… gossip going around the Shadow World about you, your boyfriend, and the successor to the High Warlock of Boston position.”

“And what do the rumors say?” Jeno asks, biting back a smile. 

“That either you’re cheating on Jaemin with Renjun or Jaemin’s cheating on you with Renjun,” Doyoung says with an air of nonchalance. 

Jeno laughs. “I can assure you there’s no cheating going on.”

Doyoung narrows his eyes at him. “Does that mean you’re all dating?”

“Yeah,” Jeno says, leaning back in his seat. “Does that bother you?”

Jungwoo comes up to them and sets their drinks on the table, eyes curious. “Please,” Doyoung says, grabbing his drink. “As long as you’re happy I’m happy.”

“Wait… you _cuffed_ Huang Renjun?” Jungwoo asks, eyes widening when he puts the pieces together.

Jeno laughs. “Yeah. I’m surprised too, he’s way out of our league.” He isn’t lying when he says that, everyone he’s talked to that knows Renjun talks about him like he’s some untouchable God. 

Doyoung shoos Jungwoo away. “What does ‘cuffed’ mean?” he asks when Jungwoo surrenders and disappears behind the counter. 

Jeno coughs as an attempt to hide his laugh. “Don’t worry about it Doyoung, it’s just something the kids say nowadays.”

Doyoung takes a sip of his drink. “I remember when I was young,” he says mournfully, a pout on his face. He almost reminds him of Jaemin. Jeno pats him on the arm in a comforting gesture. “I’m not even that old! I’m younger than your new boyfriend,” Doyoung says, bringing his elbow up and resting his cheek in his hand.

Jeno freezes. “Really?” He knew Renjun was old, but Jeno had it in his mind that Doyoung and him were at least around the same age, save for a few centuries. 

“Did you really think I was that old? I’m offended Jeno,” Doyoung says, swishing the blood in his cup around like it’s a glass of expensive red wine. 

“The first words out of your mouth when we met were literally ‘I’m an old man’,” Jeno deadpans. 

Doyoung waves his hand dismissively. “Semantics.” Jeno rolls his eyes at the elder. “Oh I remember when I was your age. I had such great times.”

It takes Jeno a moment to remember where Doyoung was born. “What was Korea like hundreds of years ago?”

Doyoung stares at him. “Jeno, I was bit in the 1920’s.”

“Oh,” Jeno says, storing that piece of information somewhere in his brain. “What was it like for you to learn about the Down World back then?”

Doyoung shrugs. “It wasn’t horrible, though it certainly didn’t end as well as your journey has.”

“Are you still friends with the people you met back then?” Jeno takes a sip at his drink for the first time, pleasantly surprised at the taste. 

“Oh am I. Kun, Ten, and I got into a lot of shit during the 20th century.” 

Jeno pauses, looking up at Doyoung. “Who’s Ten?”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “The High Warlock of Bangkok. A sneaky son of a—”

“Doyoung! Do you need another drink?” Jungwoo shouts from where he’s behind the counter.

Doyoung sighs. “We’re talking about Ten, I might need something a little stronger than a coffee.”

Jeno huffs out a laugh. “I’m assuming he’s a handful?”

“That’s an understatement. He pops by the hotel from time to time just to insult my outfits, what an ass,” Doyoung says as Jungwoo turns up the music playing from the cafe’s speakers. It’s nice, some top 40 pop song Jeno’s never heard before, but it lends itself well to background noise. 

“What about Kun? He doesn’t seem like an ass.”

Doyoung shakes his head. “He isn’t. He usually kept Ten and me in line, when we weren’t calling a temporary truce to gang up on him,” he smiles wistfully, mind lost in the memories.

Jeno smiles softly at the content look on his face. “Sounds like you had some fun together.”

“We once robbed a bank, walked down the runway of a fashion show, and accidentally took over the Unseelie court all in one night,” Doyoung whistles,“Let me tell you kid, Sicheng was not happy with us that night. What a bluenose.”

Jeno furrows his brow in confusion at his last word, but lets the moment pass. “You’ve had quite the afterlife Doyoung,” he says instead, marveling at the adventures he mentions.

Doyoung waves him off. “Eh—not really. It’s been an experience. Your afterlife isn’t too shabby either, what with two boyfriends and all.”

“It might be three soon,” Jeno says off-handedly, taking another sip. 

“What?”

Jeno laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Jaemin and Renjun have a crush on Donghyuck.”

“The werewolf?” Jeno nods. “Jesus,” Doyoung stares out the window at the bustling street outside. “The four of you... you’re gonna give the Shadow World a run for their money, I tell you.”

Jeno thinks about his words; they truly are quite the quartet. Suddenly, his brain reminds him of how their conversation started when he thinks of Renjun. “Wait… what did you mean by successor to the High Warlock of Boston position?”

“This is why I like you Jeno, you’re not a gossip like Jungwoo,” Doyoung sighs, eyeing the counter. 

Jungwoo pops out from the back room at the mention of his name. “You wouldn’t know half as much as you do if it weren’t for me Doyoungie!”

“Whatever,” Doyoung says, scowling. “Anyways, word around the street is that Kun wants to go back to China and Renjun’s his first pick to replace him.”

Surprisingly, the pang in his chest is for Chenle. “Oh.”

“Don’t worry kid, not much would change if Renjun came into power,” Doyoun says, and Jeno has a feeling he thinks his worry is over their new relationship.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Doyoung cocks his head in confusion. “Chenle just finally started feeling like they’re a family, and Kun moving to China might hurt that.”

Doyoung nods his head in understanding. “Kun can be wherever he wants whenever he wants. If he does leave, which it isn’t certain he will, he won’t leave Chenle behind. Trust me, I know how much he adores that kid.”

“That makes me feel better,” Jeno finishes off the rest of his drink. “Does that mean Renjun would have to start dressing even fancier?”

Doyoung looks at him weirdly.“What do you mean?”

“Well. Renjun dresses fancy, but Kun dresses even fancier. When I first met Kun I thought it was because he had more power than Renjun.”

Doyoung laughs. “Oh Jeno, no wonder Renjun likes you.” He’s about to say something else but is cut off by his phone dinging. His smile flattens into a line. “Time for me to go kid.”

Jeno pouts. “Important vamp business.”

“What? No. Ten’s sixth sense where he knows whenever someone’s talking about him must’ve kicked in and he’s at the hotel right now,” Doyoung says, rapidly typing on his keyboard.

Jungwoo sucks his teeth from behind the counter where he’s appeared again and shakes his head sympathetically. Jeno raises a hand to clutch at his chest. “Press F to pay respects.” 

Doyoung looks at them weirdly, opening his mouth to say something before closing it and shaking his head. “Children scare me,” he says, getting up from his seat.

“Have fun with Ten,” Jeno shouts after him.

Doyoung sighs as he pushes open the door. “I’ll try.”

Jeno watches him go, a soft smile on his face. 

Jungwoo walks up to him, a rag in his hand, and a soft smile on his face. “He likes you, you know.”

“Really?” Jeno looks up at him, surprise on his face. 

“The clan were all expecting him to be his usual hard ass self when you were first bit. It’s kind of a tradition in the clan, you have to disappoint Doyoung before you’re an actual member,” Jungwoo says, wiping up the nonexistent mess Doyoung left. 

Jeno furrows his brow. “I don’t think I’ve ever disappointed him.”

“You haven’t, that’s what I’m saying. He likes you.”

He pauses, letting Jungwoo’s words sink in. Jeno thinks back to the first time he met Doyoung, how scared he was, of dying or rejection, he doesn’t know what was more prominent, but they were both there. He remembers how he had opened his arms to Jeno, allowing him a place in the clan, giving him his number and telling him he can call whenever if he needs to. 

“I like him too.”

 

 

Renjun has become a frequent visitor of Jeno and Jaemin’s little apartment, and now that Jaemin and him have fallen head over heels for Donghyuck he’s also become a regular sight in their living room. He’s here today, joining Renjun and Jaemin for lunch and then coming over to do whatever they do. Jeno hasn’t joined them, too busy studying for an upcoming test. 

“Do you want to binge watch Brooklyn 99 with us? Donghyuck asks Jeno when he leaves the bedroom to get a blood carton.

Jeno sighs, stopping in his tracks and turning around to find all three of them pouting at him. He opens his mouth to decline, but Jeno Lee is a weak man, especially for pretty boys, so instead of the no he wanted to say he goes, “Where should I sit?” Jaemin claps as Renjun scoots over to press against Donghyuck, leaving enough room between Jaemin and him for Jeno to squeeze into. 

Jaemin ends up in his lap halfway into the first episode, which he was expecting. What he wasn’t expecting was Donghyuck falling asleep on Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun—who has ascended from this plan of existence—has tensed up in an attempt to not move. Jeno doesn’t have it in him to tell him it’s probably not helping, not when he looks so damn adorable freaking out over his crush falling asleep on him.

They sit through three more episodes before Donghyuck wakes up, blinking blearily as he moves away from Renjun. “What time is it?” Donghyuck asks, voice laced with sleep.

“5:30,” Jaemin tells him, head on Jeno’s shoulder. He’s starting to cramp from being in the same spot for too long and having all of Jaemin’s weight on him, but he loves Jaemin too much to complain.

Donghyuck sighs, dropping his head back onto Renjun’s shoulder. “I should go.”

“You can stay,” Renjun says immediately, acting like this is his house. It practically is at this point, but that’s not important.

Jaemin nods along to his words, but otherwise not saying anything. Jeno speaks up for him. “We really don’t mind.”

“I don’t wanna be a bother,” Donghyuck says, voice almost too quiet to hear.

Jeno, for the first time that evening, pushes Jaemin off of him and scoots over to grab Donghyuck’s hand. “You won’t be. If you don’t mind all of us piling into the same bed you can stay as long as you’d like.”

“There’s no way that will be possible, but I’d like to see us fail, so I’ll stay,” Donghyuck replies, squeezing Jeno’s hand. He smiles as he speaks, and Jeno prays to ever deity out there that they don’t fail.

(They do end up fitting on the bed, all four of them. Jeno wakes up with a mouthful of Jaemin’s hair and his arms wrapped around Donghyuck. He drops his head back on the pillow, the dumbest smile on his face, realizing this is the happiest he’s ever been in his entire life.)

 

 

Jeno’s stomach does a flip as he stares at his phone screen. It’s been a month since Renjun and Jaemin decided they were going to attempt to woo Donghyuck, and a month since Jeno said he didn’t want a part of it. He doesn’t mind the idea of his boyfriends dating Donghyuck, it’s just that he’s not sure he wants _another_ relationship. Or he wasn’t sure, he thinks as he reads the text he woke up to. 

[10:52] puppy: _jaemin told me you have an exam today!!! good luck!!!_  
[10:53] puppy: _you’ll do great i know you will_  
[10:53] puppy: _you’re the smartest person i know_

It’s such a small thing, but it’s caused all of Jeno’s confusing feelings for Donghyuck to gather in his throat, making it hard to breathe.

Jaemin walks into the room just as Jeno throws his phone and groans, flopping back against the pillows of their bed. “Jeno? What’s wrong?”

“I have a crush on Donghyuck,” Jeno says, voice whiny, because he’s _annoyed_. 

Maybe all of his annoyance is worth it, he thinks as he watches Jaemin break out in the largest grin he’s ever seen. “Are you being serious?” Jaemin pounces on him the second he nods his head, wrapping his arms around Jeno and capturing his lips in a kiss. Well, it’s not really a kiss, Jaemin’s smiling to much for that, but it does make Jeno relax.

Renjun walks into the bedroom at that moment, hair damp from the shower he probably took earlier. “You guys are kissing without me?”

“Jeno has a crush on Donghyuck,” Jaemin tells him when he pulls away from Jeno. 

Jeno groans and hides his face in Jaemin’s chest when Renjun starts to laugh. He continues to laugh as he makes his way over to the bed, pulling Jeno away from Jaemin. In retaliation, he shoves his face into Renjun’s chest, grumbling about how mean he is.

Renjun calms down after a moment, hand lazily stroking Jeno’s hair. Jaemin settles in next to them. “Are we really doing this? All of us?”

Jeno takes his head away from Renjun’s chest. “Yeah, we are.”

 

 

Jeno’s fallen on his ass four times in the past ten minutes. He thought that his vampire reflexes would’ve helped him to not make a fool of himself in front of everyone, but if Jaemin, Renjun, and Donghyuck’s loud laughs are anything to go by, he’s not doing a very good job of proving himself an okay ice skater.

This was all Jaemin’s idea, he was telling Donghyuck about his speed skating days in an attempt to impress him, and Donghyuck had told him he’s never been ice skating. Jaemin took offense of that and had immediately googled where the nearest ice skating rink is. And so here they are, all three of them being annoyingly good at this, and Jeno just trying his damn best.

There is one good thing to come out of this though. Renjun and Jaemin have left him in the dust, skating around the rink and laughing at Jeno everytime they pass him, but Donghyuck has stayed by his side, and after Jeno’s last magnificent fall he’s taken to holding his hand in an attempt to keep him up right. It’s making Jeno nervous as opposed to helping him balance, but it’s still appreciated. 

“Are you alright?” Donghyuck asks him after his fifth fall. 

Jeno sighs and grabs Donghyuck’s hand again. “Yeah, I’m good, just really bad at this.”

“You’re doing great Jeno,” Donghyuck says, tone bordering on teasing, but the smile on his face tells Jeno he means what he says. 

Jeno still shakes his head. “Whatever you say Donghyuck.” He goes to add something on but Jaemin and Renjun catch his eye, waving at him from the opening of the rink. “I think they’re ready to leave.”

Donghyuck turns to look at them. “I think you’re right.” He looks down at their intertwined hands. “Will you be okay skating over their or do you need an escort?”

Jeno rolls his eyes and rips his hand out of Donghyuck’s, skating as fast as he can while still being careful towards his boyfriends. He turns around to stick his tongue out at Donghyuck when he reaches them, melting a bit at the soft smile of his face. Donghyuck skates over to him, purposely crashing into Jeno. He pouts and pushes him, whining about how mean he is. 

Renjun speaks up over their squabbling. “Kids, are you hungry?”

Jeno turns to him, offended. “We’re not kids!” He continues to act like the very respectable nineteen year old he is and crosses his arms over his chest, pouting at Renjun. Donghyuck tries to hide his laugh, but doesn’t quite succeed. 

“To me you are,” Renjun says, rolling his eyes.

Jeno, at this point knowing that Renjun is right and totally playing it up to make Donghyuck laugh, still continues to complain. “Jaemin! He’s being mean to me.”

Jaemin smiles at him, that one lopsided grin of his that makes Jeno want to kiss him, and pats him on the head. “Renjun’s ancient, he’s not exactly wrong.”

Donghyuck watches them, amusement clear in his eyes. “You three have the funniest relationship ever.”

“Thank you, I hate them,” Jeno tells him, grabbing his hand even though he has no reason to. Donghyuck doesn’t look like it bothers him, so he doesn’t let go. 

Renjun watches them, eyes trained on their hands. Jeno smirks at him and Renjun sighs. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Jaemin looks up from his phone. “I want burgers.”

“Any objections?” Renjun asks, looking between Donghyuck and Jeno, nodding when he doesn’t see any, “Burgers it is.”

 

 

The restaurant is surprisingly uncrowded for late May, but Jeno isn’t complaining. They get a table by the windows, the bustling street of downtown Boston only separated by a thin plane of glass. Jeno takes a moment to take a deep breathe and think about everything that’s happened to him in the past year. 

This time last year he was freaking out over Jaemin and him getting accepted by their first pick, watching as Jaemin comforted Jisung when it was obvious he was scared they wouldn’t see each other a lot anymore, but refused to voice it. 

The summer was filled with looking for an apartment and spending as much time with Jisung as possible, trying his best to assure Jisung that even though they won’t see each other every single day they’ll try their best. Jeno remembers the sheer amount of feelings that flooded through him the first time he walked into Jaemin and his apartment after they signed the lease. Later that night Jaemin and his crazy libdo and stamia had shoved him against every surface in the house, whispering _i love you’s_ into his skin as he fucked him again and again. 

Summer ended with Jeno in Jaemin’s arms, tiredly talking about their future. Looking back, their lives have changed drastically, but Jeno’s still going to hold to as many of their plans as he can. 

Jeno’s life felt like it went down the drain the second he was bit. Sometimes, late at night when it seems like it’s easier for him to talk about his feelings, he apologizes to Jaemin for scaring him so much that night. Jaemin always tells him he doesn’t have to be sorry, but Jeno knows that he does. He’s really grateful for Jaemin and the fact that he’s stayed by his side for over ten years now. Jeno truly doesn’t deserve that boy.

He remembers how much of a mess he was when he met Chenle, how rude he was to the boy who was just trying to help him. Jeno’s first impression of Renjun was simple—that he was pretty as fuck. He’s not all that proud of it, but it’s the truth. Good thing Jaemin was as charmed as he was. Doyoung was, and still is, an interesting character. He’s so incredibly thankful for him, though—Jeno’s not sure he’d have adjusted as well as he did if it weren’t for him. Donghyuck was like a breath of fresh air; he had no idea how amazing it’d feel to meet someone that understood what he was going through.

These people—his new friends and family—make Jeno feel so loved and appreciated, he really can’t put into words how much they mean to him.

“Jeno?” He’s brought back to reality when Donghyuck turns to him, a hand on his arm. “What do you want?”

Jeno smiles at him, eyes almost tearing up. “I’m very glad you’re in my life.”

Donghyuck does a double take before laughing softly. “I’m glad you’re in my life too, now what do you want to eat.”

Jeno tells him his order and sits back against the booth, watching the other three interact with each other. It’s almost upsetting how much love and adoration he’s filled with right now, but it doesn’t bother him that much. For now, he’s okay with it, almost welcomes it. Later tonight he’ll shower Jaemin and Renjun with kisses, but for now he’s content to sit here and _feel_. 

 

 

“I don’t think bringing Renjun here was a good idea,” Donghyuck leans over and whispers to Jeno, making him laugh, and then try to hide his laugh with a cough.

Today in their quest to woo Donghyuck Renjun has picked the _date but totally not a date_ spot and he decided to take them to a planetarium. Now this didn’t seem like a problem at the time, but now that they’re walking through the entrance and listening to Renjun’s alien theories Jeno’s starting to understand why he chose this specific place.

Jeno, after recovering from his ‘coughing’ fit, leans back into Donghyuck. “I don’t think so either.” 

Donghyuck slaps a hand over his mouth to make sure Renjun doesn’t hear him laughing and grabs Jeno’s arm, hiding his face in his shoulder. Jeno’s breath starts coming out uneven and he swallows hard in an attempt to not freak out right now.

That’s a thing Jeno’s learned in the past couple of weeks: Donghyuck’s clingy. Not in a bad way, but in a way that makes Jeno feel fuzzy and light headed. Jaemin, who thrives off of physical contact, absolutely adores this side of Donghyuck’s personality, and Renjun likens him to a koala at times, but Jeno can tell he loves it too. 

“Why are you two lagging behind? Hurry up, the show’s about to start,” Renjun says, pouting back at them. Both Jeno and Donghyuck smile sheepishly at him, speeding up until they’re closer to Renjun and Jaemin. 

They find their seats easily enough, Jeno sitting in between Donghyuck and Renjun. He feels bad for making fun of Renjun’s conspiracy theorist ways as he listens to him go on and on about space. It’s adorable seeing him get so excited about something, and Jeno can’t stop himself from leaning over to kiss him. 

Renjun pouts when he pulls away. “What was that for?”

“You’re amazing,” Jeno replies, sitting back in his seat. Renjun doesn’t say anything after that, just sits back with a slight flush on his face. Jeno turns his head to look at Donghyuck and finds him already looking at him. He blushes and looks away, striking up a conversation with Jaemin.

 

 

The show was amazing, honestly; it left Jeno breathless. He understands why Renjun loves space to much now. Donghyuck holding his hand throughout the entire thing wasn’t too bad either. 

“What do you guys wanna do now, I’m all out of ideas,” Renjun says, cringing at the bright light of the sun. Jeno feels his pain and would offer him his sunglasses if he wasn’t that much more sensitive to the sun. 

Donghyuck squints at him, affected from the change from dark to afternoon sun. “We could go see a movie.”

“I’ve had enough of dark rooms thank you very much,” Jaemin says, sitting down on a bench. 

Jeno joins him. “Why don’t we just get some food and go down to the park and eat it?”

“I like that idea,” Donghyuck says, and because Donghyuck likes it Renjun likes it too.

“Alright,” Renjun says, nodding his head, “McDonalds?”

Jaemin stretches and sighs, his shirt riding up a bit, and all three of them stare. “There’s one like three blocks from here, and we could go to the Esplanade.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jeno says, pulling Jaemin up off of the bench. “Who’s paying?”

 

 

Jeno ended up paying, against his will mind you. It’s not like three twenty piece nuggets and two large fries will be a huge blow to his bank account, but still. The thing about buying food for four boys is that it disappears fast, which is proven by the fact they they finish all of the food within fifteen minutes of sitting down in the park.

The rest of the time in the park is filled with Jaemin and Renjun running around trying to dump bottles of water on each other for no other reason than it makes them laugh. Jeno doesn’t join in, deciding that he’d rather watch, and Donghyuck joins him.

“My birthday’s soon,” Donghyuck says, sprawling out on the grass like a cat in the afternoon sun. 

Jeno makes a noise of surprise in the back on his throat. “Really?”

“Yup,” Donghyuck moves closer to him, leaning his chin on Jeno’s thigh, “It’s chill if you guys are busy but I was wondering if you’d want to do something? It won’t take long, I promise.”

Jeno lifts his hand to run through Donghyuck’s hair. “Hyuckie...of course we won’t be busy. Renjun’s probably going to want to throw the biggest party for you.”

Donghyuck smiles, leaning into his touch. “That’s not necessary.” 

“He’s still going to do it,” Jeno says, scratching slightly at his scalp, just the way Donghyuck likes it. 

Donghyuck raises his head to look at Jaemin and Renjun. They’ve collapsed in a heap of limbs, but Jeno can tell that they’re laughing. “It’s the sixth.”

“Happy early birthday,” Jeno says softly.

“Thank you,” Donghyuck says back, closing his eyes. 

 

 

Renjun really went out for Donghyuck’s birthday. His loft is filled with people Jeno doesn’t know, but he tries his best to introduce himself. Donghyuck looks happy though, with his _birthday boy!_ stash hanging over his chest. He’s currently surrounded by his werewolf friends, and if Jeno wasn’t slightly afraid of them he’d go over and introduce himself. 

Jaemin’s talking to a bunch of fae and Jeno laughs when he sees them; he fits right in with the group of shiny beautiful people. Chenle and Jisung are among the group, and it amuses Jeno seeing them act like they don’t know each other. 

He lost Renjun twenty minutes ago, but it doesn’t really bother him; Jeno’s content with people watching and nursing his literal bloody mary. He’s about to go up to Doyoung when someone tackles him from behind.

“Jeno!” the person—Donghyuck, he’d recognize that voice anywhere—screams in his ear.

Jeno spins around and pulls him into his arms. “Donghyuck! Happy birthday!” Jeno says into his ear to ensure that he’d hear; the music is incredibly loud.

“You weren’t kidding when you said Renjun would go all out,” Donghyuck says, pulling out of his arms to throw and arm over his shoulder, leading him somewhere, “Can I properly introduce you to my pack?”

Jeno smiles. “Of course.” The werewolves look at him like he’s fresh meat when they stop in front of them, which is inaccurate considering he’s been dead for almost a year now. 

Donghyuck takes his arm away and smiles nervously at them. “This is Jeno, Jeno, this is my pack.”

“Hey kid,” a man who Jeno recognizes as Johnny says, raising a hand in a wave. Jeno waves back, suddenly too shy to say anything. 

The other two wave as well, one of them stepping forward to clap him on the shoulder. “Hey man, I’m Mark and this is Yukhei,” he says, using his free hand to point towards the other guy.

“Sup man,” Yukhei says, “this party is sick.”

“Thanks,” Jeno says, finally finding his voice, “I didn’t plan it though, Renjun did.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Renjun’s always been good with parties even though he never stays for the majority of them.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen, looking off somewhere to the left of them. “Speak of the devil,” he says as Jeno spots Renjun making his way towards them. 

He pulls Donghyuck into a hug, leaving a loud sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Happy birthday baby, and I’m not the devil, my father is.”

Donghyuck wipes the excess slobber off his cheek. “Thanks Renjun, and thanks for the party.”

“Oh, please. Don’t thank me for it, it’s what you deserve,” Renjun says, moving over to back hug Jeno.

Jeno places a hand on Renjun’s that are holding onto him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Chenle and Jisung sneaking away, hand in hand, and he smiles. “Anything for the birthday boy.”

“Where’s Jaemin at? I wanted to introduce him too,” Donghyuck says, nervously picking at his birthday sash. 

Jeno hums. “Last I saw him he was surrounded by faeries.”

“Oh that’s no good,” Renjun says, “He doesn’t know how to act around fae that aren’t Chenle, I’ll go make sure he isn’t in trouble.” He lets go of Jeno but not before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and then disappears into the crowd. 

 

 

Renjun returns with Jaemin ten minutes later. Jeno’s busy chatting with Mark about music when Jaemin bounds up to them. 

“Hello,” Jaemin says to Mark, remnants of faerie glitter all over him, “I’m Jaemin.”

“Hey, I’m Mark, that’s Yukhei and Johnny,” Mark says, pointing at the two wolves when he says their names. 

Yukhei calls him over and strikes up a conversation. Jeno lets him be, happy he’s making friends are less likely to trap him in a magical realm until his death, and turns back to Mark.

“Donghyuck really likes you guys,” Mark tells him, raising his cup to take a drink, “I’m glad he’s making friends.”

Jeno glances at Donghyuck where he’s talking to Johnny and Renjun. “I’m glad he’s a part of my life.”

Mark raises his eyebrows at him. “Why didn’t you just say friend?”

“Uh—He—” Jeno tries to get something intelligent out, but fails.

Mark laughs, high pitched and loud. “Don’t worry, your secrets safe with me.”

“Thanks,” Jeno breathes out, face burning. 

Donghyuck walks up to them at that moment, grabbing Jeno’s arm and glaring at Mark. “Jeno, dance with me. It’s my birthday, you have to.”

Jeno sighs. “Alright Hyuck. Bye Mark, it was nice talking to you.” Mark waves at him as they journey out into the living room, squeezing into the crowd of dancing people. 

He doesn’t recognize the song blaring through the speakers, but Donghyuck must, if the bright smile on his face is anything to go by. Donghyuck wraps his arms around his neck, stepping closer to rest his head on his shoulder, and Jeno’s hands shake when he gently grabs a hold of his waist. 

They begin to sway, a juxtaposition to the mass of bodies grinding on each other around them, but Jeno doesn’t pay much attention to how they much look, too caught up in Donghyuck’s everything. Donghyuck hums along to the song as they dance, eyes closed, and he looks so peaceful it almost hurts. 

Jeno leans down until his lips are touching Donghyuck’s ear. “Happy birthday Hyuckie, I hope it was good to you.”

Donghyuck doesn’t respond, just smiles, and Jeno’s filled with an emotion he can’t quite put his finger on.

 

 

This is unusual, Donghyuck knocking on his door on a day he knows it’s just him home. He looks nervous, wringing his hands together as he follows Jeno into the living room. Donghyuck sits down on the couch as far away from Jeno he can, and it confuses him. It upsets him, not liking seeing Donghyuck so out of his comfort zone. 

“What’s up?” Jeno asks him, trying to understand what has Donghyuck so worked up. 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, refusing to look Jeno in the eye as he opens his mouth and says, “Do you three like...actually like me or are you guys just messing with me?”

Jeno freezes. He has two choices: the one he should choose is waiting until Jaemin and Renjun are present, but Donghyuck came to just him for a reason, so instead he chooses the second option, and chooses his words carefully. “I thought you were cute the first time I saw you, which is funny, considering I was the last one to admit I have a crush on you.”

“Oh.”

“Then you met Jaem and Renjun at the club and they were like ‘we want him’, and who am I to deny them that,” Jeno says, smiling tightly as he shifts closer to Donghyuck, wanting so badly to reach out, but he doesn’t know where he stands right now after essentially confessing to him. 

Donghyuck looks at him in disbelief. “Their boyfriend?”

Jeno laughs, scratching the back of his neck. “What we have is...unconventional, but so are our lives. We’re not messing with you, if you’ll have us we’d love to have you.”

“So...you three...like me?” Donghyuck questions, voice soft and eyes staring at the floor. He sounds shocked, and it gives Jeno hope. 

He shifts closer, bringing a hand up to lift Donghyuck’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “Yeah, like really really like you.”

Donghyuck takes a moment to process this, and then moves closer to him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “How jealous would they be if I kissed you right now?”

“Pretty fucking jealous,” Jeno breathes out, eyes already closing. Donghyuck leans in even closer, his breath ghosting across Jeno’s lips, letting him breathe him in. Jeno quickly grows impatient, raising a hand to cup Donghyuck’s cheek. 

He opens his eyes when Donghyuck pulls back ever so slightly. Donghyuck smirks at him, “Are you going to kiss me or not?” His voice is husky and it goes straight to Jeno’s stomach, and before he knows it he’s pressing his lips against Donghyuck’s, revelling in the way his lips taste like strawberry lip balm.

Donghyuck parts his lips first, Jeno following suit, tongue darting out to lick into his mouth. It’s sweet, not just the taste of Donghyuck’s mouth, but the kiss. Innocent-like in a way Jeno wasn’t expecting, but he supposes they have more than enough time to go farther. 

Jeno pulls away first. “We should probably talk about this more.”

Donghyuck presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Shouldn’t we wait until Jaemin and Renjun get home?”

“Oh,” Jeno says, “Yeah, that’s probably how we should do this.”

“Well,” Donghyuck starts dangerously, “what should we do while we wait?”

Jeno shamelessly stares at his mouth. “I have an idea.”

 

 

Telling Jaemin and Renjun about his morning with Donghyuck goes well up until Jeno tells them about how they spent half of it kissing. Jaemin’s mouth drops open in surprise and Renjun starts clapping, a smile breaking out onto his face. Donghyuck sadly isn’t here to see it, having been recalled to wherever his pack stays for some werewolf business. 

“Wait...he likes us back?” Jaemin says, voice incredulous.

Jeno beams at him. “Yeah he does.”

Renjun collapses against the fridge, rambling in mandarin. Jaemin continues to stare, mouth dropped open. Jeno can almost hear the gears turning in his brain. 

“And he kissed you?” Jaemin breathes out, swallowing hard before he speaks. 

Jeno blushes. “Yeah.”

“So why isn’t he here kissing _me?_ ” 

“I told you, Johnny called him back for some reason.”

Jaemin brushes past him and flops down onto the couch, curling into a ball. “I want to kiss him,” he says, voice soft, pout evident on his lips.

Jeno reaches down to card through his hair. “He said he’d be back asap.”

“Asap isn’t fast enough,” Jaemin whines, curling farther into himself. 

Renjun walks out of the kitchen, seemingly having recovered from his shock, and high fives Jeno. “You’re getting the _best_ nut tonight.”

“Why does he get the best nut tonight? I deserve that for how sad and offended I am right now!”

“He got us a new boyfriend baby, I think he deserves it, and you’ll get your kiss when Hyuck gets back.”

Jeno takes that moment as an opportunity to slip his phone out and send a quick text to Donghyuck. 

[12:38] jeno: _hyuckie jaemin’s saaaaaad because he wants a kiiiiiissssss :((_  
[12:38] jeno: _come fix him_

 

 

It takes Donghyuck twenty minutes to get to Jaemin and Jeno’s apartment. It’s impressive, but not as impressive as the loud kiss he lays on Jaemin the second he walks in. He turns around after he pulls away, heading towards Renjun in the kitchen, leaving behind a very shocked and very happy Jaemin. Renjun gets a kiss too, though his is less gross to watch. Jeno doesn’t exactly get one, but he’s okay with that, settling for a gentle kiss on the cheek.

(“That’s not fair!” Jaemin yells when Donghyuck leans in to kiss him. “He’s already ahead of us!”

Donghyuck tries to hide a smile but fails when he takes a step back and turns to look at Jaemin. “Alright, Jeno doesn’t get a kiss.”)

Later than night they find themselves squished onto Jeno and Jaemin’s bed. It’s familiar and new at the same time, but Jeno wouldn’t trade the feeling for the world.

“I think,” Jaemin starts, shifting to pull his arm out from under Donghyuck, “we should buy a bigger bed.”

Renjun pops his head up from where it was hidden in the pillows. “You guys realize I can do magic right?”

Jeno laughs at that, and soon all of them are laughing. It’s quite the sight, a big amorphous blob of laughing boy’s, but Jeno can safely say this is the best day of his entire life. 

(Jeno does end up getting the best nut that night, and _damn_ is Donghyuck good with his mouth.)

 

 

Renjun’s tried to run away at least three times, even going as far as to almost open Jaemin’s car’s door as they drive on arguably the busiest street in Boston. He was adamant that he wasn’t going to let Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck force him to do this, and yet here he is, standing on the porch of Jaemin’s childhood home wearing the most toned down outfit Jeno’s ever seen him in while they wait for Jaemin’s mom to open the door. 

She cocks her head to the side in confusion when she does. “I thought you said you were just bringing your boyfriend?” she says as her eyes flick between the two new boys she’s never seen before.

Renjun gasps softly, grabbing Jeno’s hand as Jaemin answers with, “I said I was bringing my _boyfriends_.”

Jaemin’s mom—bless her, honestly. This woman has put up with so much shit from Jaemin—sighs. “How did I raise you to be so damn greedy.”

Donghyuck laughs nervously, stepping out in front of Jeno. “Hi, I’m Donghyuck,” he turns to pull Renjun up next to him, ignoring the terrified look in his eyes,” and this is Renjun. He’s not good with parents but he’s here and we’re very proud of him.”

“Are you good with parents?” she asks, hiding her smile, but the way her eyes shine makes it clear that she’s happy.

Donghyuck smiles at her, big and bright. “I am fantastic with parents, but all I care about is impressing you right now, so I hope i’m doing a good job.”

She laughs, stepping away from the doorway. “Come on in boys, dinner’s ready. I can’t tell Jeno all of Jaemin’s embarrassing stories because he was there for most of them, but I can tell you. Do you two want to hear about the one time Jaemin accidentally killed a bee and cried for three hou—”

Jaemin cuts her off, eyes wide. “Mom! That’s not necessary!”

She ignores him, leading Renjun and Donghyuck to the dining room. Jaemin runs after them, begging his mom to stop talking, and Jeno pauses. 

Here he is, in a house he practically spent half of his childhood in, with his _three_ boyfriends. It’s mind blowing honestly, his past mixing with his present—and hopefully future. 

Dinner goes well, Donghyuck wasn’t kidding when he said parents love him, and Renjun warms up to the fact that he’s actually meeting the parents of someone he cares about. Jaemin does marvelous, telling his parents how they met in a way that doesn’t really tell the whole story, but the love is still there. 

When they leave Jaemin’s mom tells them to visit again, giving them all tight hugs, and Donghyuck and Renjun go dizzy from the attention. Jeno knows Renjun has some underlying feelings about parents, because of his own, that he hasn’t addressed and has caused him to scoff at the idea of meeting anyone else’s. He knows more about Donghyuck’s situation, how much he wishes he had a _normal_ family, and Jeno hopes here, with them, that he’ll get his rightfully deserved chance at it.

Jeno never expected for his life to turn out like this, the supernatural world weaving through it and almost choking him, but when he thinks about the people he’s met, the new found loves in his life, and how much he’s come to appreciate everything around him, he finds that he wouldn’t go back in time and choose a different way home. 

No matter how much it messed things up, getting bit was a blessing in disguise, and who would he be if he did anything to change that? 

Outside on the balcony that night after dinner at Jaemin’s parents house Jeno realizes that he loves these three boys with everything inside of him, and even though he won’t be able to be with them forever, he’s going to do anything in his power to treasure the time he does have with them, and make sure they know how much he loves them. 

“Hey,” Renjun finds him there, the three in the morning moon shining brightly on his skin.

Jeno doesn’t turn around, instead letting Renun wrap his arms around his back and place his chin on his shoulder. “Hey.”

“What are you thinking about?” Renjun asks, tightening his arms around Jeno’s waist.

“How happy I am,” Jeno replies, turning around to look at the two boys still in bed through the door.

Renjun follows his line of vision. “I’m happy too.” He grabs Jeno’s hand and pulls him back to bed, back to the place he belongs, surrounded by the boys that love him and will always love him. 

In the morning they’ll wake up and continue on with their lives, getting more used to adding each other to their daily routines, but for now Jeno can lie awake listening to their heartbeats and the sound of their breathing and questioning what he did in his past life to get so damn lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing started from me wanting to address Jeno's oral fixation.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctskz) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vampjeno)
> 
> 190216  
> \- sonnie


End file.
